Mientras Duermes
by MafuBaka
Summary: Porque si nuestras almas se parecen, no importa dónde, nos encontraremos.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnio.

N/A: Soul Eater, al igual que sus personajes, son propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo. De aquí sólo me pertenece la historia. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

Era una noche calurosa en Death City, y todo mundo descansaba, hundido en sus sueños. Bueno, todo el mundo menos cierto peli azul que no lograba dormir.

Ya harto, decidió que sería mejor tomar un poco de aire fresco, definitivamente, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir sufriendo ahí dentro.

En silencio, Black Star se levanto de la cama y salió de su habitación. Pasando por el cuarto de su compañera, Tsubaki, en el camino al Living.

En la sala reinaba la calma típica que todo lo invade por la noche; a través de la ventana semi abierta se colaba un ligero viento, que combinaba perfectamente con el hipnótico azul que teñía los muebles de la sala donde Black Star se sentó unos momentos, disfrutando de la quietud y el agradable clima del departamento.

Poco a poco sintió un leve cansancio, y sopesó la probabilidad de quedarse a dormir en aquel comodísimo sillón… Pero el sentido común lo venció, y, tras darse cuenta de que al más mínimo movimiento que realizara al dormir, caería estrepitosamente al suelo, decidió volver a su habitación.

Conforme se acercaba a su destino, fue capaz de escuchar una ligera y tranquila respiración... Un sonido arrullador que lo invitaba a acercarse. A entrar a aquél dormitorio que no le pertenecía.

Sin saber realmente en qué diablos estaba pensando, se sorprendió pegado a la pared del cuarto de Tsubaki, ya tramando un plan para colarse dentro.

Con cuidado, y haciendo uso de sus casi perfeccionadas habilidades de asesino, abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de su compañera y se deslizo dentro, tan rápido que ni el viento tuvo tiempo de seguirlo.

Ahí, se topo con una de las más hermosas imágenes que en la vida había podido observar.

Tsubaki dormía plácidamente; en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, y las largas y espesas pestañas de la chica coronaban su belleza. Ajena a todo, perdida en sus sueños.

Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de que no llevaba más pijama que una sudadera que antes pertenecía a su técnico y su ropa interior.

A causa del movimiento de la morena dormida, la sudadera se había levantado, dejando a la vista un abdomen firme y de piel pálida que incitaba a Black Star a acariciarlo, besarlo hasta no poder más, rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos y no dejarla ir jamás.

Controlándose, el peli azul continuó con su recorrido visual. Pasando por sus sencillas, y aún así, sensuales pantaletas, hasta sus largas y fuertes piernas, enredadas entre un montón de cobijas y almohadas.

Todo en esa chica le parecía terriblemente hermoso a Black Star. No en vano la amaba tanto; en secreto, claro. Pues algo dentro de él temía que ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos...

Claro, el era unos tres años menor que su arma; ella nunca se fijaría en un niño ruidoso como Black. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor, y él no se lo podía ofrecer. Así que se resignaría a observar a esa preciosura por las noches, se resignaría ante el hecho de que jamás podría tocarla, o besar sus labios... Jamás.

Tan bella y triste resultaba la imagen, que Black Star temía que en cualquier momento perdería el control, y, al sentir aquellas traicioneras lágrimas escocerle en los ojos, se planteó la idea de marcharse y dejar dormir a su compañera.

Pero no, él no era así.

No se perdonaría si traicionaba todos sus principios y salía de esa habitación con lágrimas en los ojos… No saldría a correr por la madrugada para deshacerse de este sentimiento que lo mataba.

Aunque fuese en sus sueños, él quería estar cerca de ella.

Lento, y con extremo cuidado, se recostó en la cama, viendo hacia el rostro de Tsubaki; y en un ataque de confianza, estiró el brazo hasta entrar en contacto con la mejilla de la chica, la cual acarició con delicadeza… Fue un roce tan ligero como una pluma.

Al darse cuenta de que ella ni siquiera notó la caricia, el peli azul continuó con lo suyo. Recorriendo con los dedos aquellos carnosos y rosados labios que tanto quisiera besar. Observando su rostro hasta que recordaba que debía parpadear.

Sin proponérselo siquiera, se encontró con que su mano ahora reposaba sobre la desnuda cintura de Tsubaki, trazando círculos en su piel.

Acarició cada parte del cuerpo de su compañera que estuviera descubierta; muchos hubieran pensado que sus roces iban cargados de lujuria, pero, todo quien hubiese visto el rosto de Black Star al hacerlo, sabría que no había en su mirada y sus manos nada más que amor y ternura. Entera dedicación hacia la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos.

Las horas pasaron, y poco a poco, el sol amenazaba con salir y despertar a la ciudad. Así que, a regañadientes, Black Star se levantó de la cama y, no sin antes posar un casto y puro beso en los labios de su compañera, salió de la habitación.

Esa era su condena.

Ella jamás estaría con él.

Eso le rompía el corazón…

Y aún así, el volvería todas las noches.

Llevando el secreto consigo.

* * *

¡Nya! ¿Que les ha parecido?

Aclaro, este es mi primer Fic, y a mi me gustó bastante como quedó...

¿Aplausos? ¿Jitomatazos? ¡Deja un Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbreak.

N/A: Buahaha! No se desharán de mí tan fácilmente. *w*

Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a cinco maravillosas personas que me motivaron para seguir el Fic, y no dejar a Black Star sufriendo en silencio...

Así que, aquí va:

Hime-chan.

CATITA-EDWIN

Bell Star

Jaxsy-chan

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias por apoyarme y darle una oportunidad a mi historia!

Espero esta continuación, hecha para ustedes, resulte de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío (aún). Así que a mí sólo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

La luna se cernía sobre el cielo de Death City, y todo quien tuviese la conciencia más o menos limpia estaba durmiendo.

Pero claro, Black Star no era de esos…

El volvía de sus entrenamientos de la tarde. Había corrido hasta sentirse desfallecer, y ahora subía las escaleras del edificio, hasta llegar a su puerta.

Apenas entró al departamento, corrió a darse una ducha. Hasta un Dios como él sabía cuando admitir que apestaba por tanto sudor.

Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a su compañera a altas horas de la noche, Black Star se vistió con algo cómodo y se tumbó en el sofá de la sala a comer su improvisada cena.

Impaciente por el momento en el que podría entrar al cuarto de Tsubaki tras casi una semana de no verla dormir, cada segundo de espera parecía una hora; así que el peli azul dejó su mordisqueado sándwich sobre la mesa de la sala y se dirigió al pasillo, rumbo a la habitación de su compañera.

Una vez ahí, y sólo por precaución, Black se detuvo frente a la puerta a escuchar. Sinceramente, prefería ahorrarse el disgusto y la vergüenza de colarse en el cuarto y encontrar a Tsubaki despierta…

Entonces supo que algo no marchaba bien.

Dos respiraciones, en lugar de una…

Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y más por curiosidad que por ganas, Black Star entró al cuarto.

Entonces lo supo: Ni su sesión más intensa de ejercicios dolía tanto como lo que vió ahí.

Enredado a Tsubaki, durmiendo junto a ella, se encontraba el hijo de Shinigami Sama… A juzgar por su torso desnudo, y la sencilla camiseta que la chica portaba, Black supo que esa noche, el mono asimétrico que él consideraba su amigo, había hecho suya al amor de su vida.

Y eso fue demasiado para su corazón.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad, de la resplandeciente estrella cada vez quedaba menos. Las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro crispado por el dolor, y los sollozos amenazaban con abrirse paso en su garganta.

¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?

Si algo tenía claro, es que en ese momento no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para estar a menos de un kilómetro del cuarto en el que la mujer que él amaba dormía con otro hombre.

Una vez en la calle, Black Star comenzó a correr con dirección al bosque. Ahí había una cabañita que encontró con Tsubaki al volver de una de sus misiones… Era simplemente perfecta para su cometido.

Porque, esa noche él quería estar sólo. Quería llorar sin preocuparse por guardar las apariencias. Necesitaba deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta, o terminaría por asfixiarse con él.

Siempre lo supo. Ella jamás estaría a su lado. Y aún así, él se había enamorado de su compañera… Tsubaki había acabado por ser tan vital para él como el aire que respiraba. Y ahora tendría que vivir con el hecho de saberla ajena.

Nunca más podría verla dormir, o acariciar su tersa piel. Adiós al beso que siempre robaba de sus labios al irse del cuarto…

No, él no podría estar así.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño en la cabaña, y se dirigió al espejo… Exhaló sobre él, empañando la superficie, y rápidamente escribió unos números en el cristal.

_42-42-564_

De inmediato, la imagen de Shinigami Sama llenó el espejo, y Black Star tuvo que contenerse para no romper en llanto, y reclamarle por lo que Kid hizo…

-Hola, ¡hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeño Black Star?- dijo la Muerte, con su característico tono jovial y despreocupado.

Y tras una breve conversación, se decidió. Aunque el chico no hubiera explicado sus razones para desearlo así, Shinigami accedió. Black Star se mudaría a Londres, y allá conseguiría un nuevo compañero para continuar con sus misiones.

-Pobre Tsubaki, estará destrozada cuando se entere-, pensó la muerte antes de retirarse del espejo de la Death Room.

Fue una noche horrible para Black Star, y el día siguiente no mejoró en lo absoluto.

No pudo entrar al departamento hasta que estuvo seguro de que el bastardo de Kid ya no estaba dentro, y decidió faltar al Shibusen para tener tiempo de empacar sus cosas.

Una vez que terminó de guardar todo, aún le quedaban algunas horas antes de que Tsubaki y los demás terminaran con su día de clases. Así que llamó a Shinigami por segunda vez en menos de doce horas.

-Black Star, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, lo sabes, ¿no?- preguntó, sin poderlo evitar. No quería que el chico de cabellos azules se marchara de Death City… Y, no quería ver a Tsubaki desmoronarse al perder a su amado Meister.

-Sí, sí lo sé, Shinigami Sama… No tengo dudas, esto es lo que quiero- respondió Black, logrando sonar más convencido de lo que en realidad estaba.

-De acuerdo, si no hay más que decir, tu vuelo sale mañana a las nueve AM. Mucha suerte, Black Star-. Y dicho esto, el Dios de la muerte desapareció, dejando al peli azul sólo consigo mismo y con las lágrimas que le escocían en los ojos.

Bien sabía que no tendría el valor de hablarle a Tsubaki de frente, así que decidió que todas sus despedidas quedarían en manos de una hoja de papel. Era patético, lo sabía...

* * *

Ok, ok... Ya sé que están pensando...

Sí, ahora Black Star sufre más...(?)

Venga, ya tengo más o menos armada la carta... ¡No me rendiré hasta que terminen juntos y felices!

Aún si tengo que matar a mi adorado Kid-kun, Black Star se quedará con la chica... He dicho. u.ú

¿Les viene gustando como queda, o mejor cortamos por lo sano? TwTu


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: ¡Hola! ^^

Aquí ando con la tercera parte de esta historia.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que esto resultaría tan adictivo?

En fin, ah, como sufrí para hacer los diálogos de este capítulo... Espero no hayan quedado demasiado mal... xD

¡Disfrúenlo!

Soul Eater no es mío, bla, bla... :P

* * *

Para cuando Black Star acabó de escribir la carta, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco veía como su determinación flaqueaba, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. ¿Que importaba que ella no lo amara? Solo con estar cerca de ella él era absurdamente feliz...

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía sostener lo que decía con hechos. Él lo había decidido así. "Los dioses deben mantener su palabra", se repitió una y otra vez.

Dejó la hoja de papel, ahora humedecida por las lágrimas que lograron escapar de sus ojos mientras escribía, en su habitación, hasta arriba de su maleta.

Entonces, como ignorando que había pasado las peores veinticuatro horas de su existencia, vio a Tsubaki entrar al departamento.

Con una sonrisa fija en el rostro, mitad fortaleza y mitad sinceridad, Black Star recibió a la chica...

-Hola, Black Star… Me tenías preocupada. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, y hoy?-. Preguntó la morena, sin poder disfrazar su sincera preocupación por su Meister. Era la tercera vez en el mes que el chico faltaba a clases, y seguro se atrasarían si seguía sucediendo.

-Amh, ¡los dioses como Yo podemos ir y venir a nuestro antojo! Además, no sé de qué nos sirve ir a la escuela, llevamos casi seis meses sin conseguir una sola alma-. Respondió nervioso Black Star, tratando de sonar despreocupado y alegre… Sin éxito alguno.

-Venga, no pienses así… Ya llegará nuestro momento. Date prisa, prepararé la cena-. Dijo Tsubaki, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa al peli azul.

La cena, aunque era deliciosa, transcurrió en completo silencio… Pese a que Black Star quería disfrutar la última vez que estaría en la mesa con su compañera, tuvo que permanecer callado, por temor a que pudiera terminar reclamándole por el "incidente" de Kid.

Al terminar, Black Star se ofreció a lavar los platos, en recompensa por la suculenta lasaña que Tsubaki preparó. Una vez recogido todo, y tras ver un poco de televisión, ambos chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar. O eso creía Tsubaki, pues Black Star colocó su maleta al lado de la puerta, y, mientras se recostaba en la cama se permitió, por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, que la nostalgia lo invadiera por completo.

Oh, cómo la extrañaría…

Daría lo que fuera por volver a ese momento en el que la vio por primera vez; ella era la única que aplaudía ante su espectáculo de primer día de clases en el Shibusen. En ese momento supo que Tsubaki era especial…

Black Star disipó esos pensamientos de su mente justo cuando éstos comenzaban a ser demasiado dolorosos para él. Entonces volteó a ver el reloj, y supo que era hora.

Salió del departamento en completo silencio, cargando la maleta bajo su brazo. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y dejó sus pertenencias en la recepción, donde el guardia nocturno roncaba sonoramente sobre su escritorio.

Entonces llegó la parte a la que le llevaba toda la tarde huyendo.

Volvió sobre sus pasos con la carta en mano. Cada vez más nervioso y afligido…

Entró al departamento con su copia de la llave, y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de Tsubaki. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio al escuchar su respiración pausada y tranquila a mitad de la noche.

Tan cautelosamente como siempre, Black Star entró a la habitación, y antes que nada, dejó la copia de su llave sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la lámpara, y encima de ella, su carta.

Entonces, el de cabellos azules volteó a ver a la chica que yacía en la cama dormida… Y como llevaba haciendo desde varios meses, acarició su mejilla, pero esta vez no se permitió acostarse junto a ella, pues bien sabía que ese no era su lugar, sino el de Kid.

-Oh, Tsubaki… ¿Qué me has hecho?-. Susurraba Black Star sin dejar de mirar al rostro de su compañera.-Ahora me dispongo a salir de tu vida por siempre, aún cuando eso me hace el hombre más desdichado del mundo-.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado preciosa. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes? Debí de haber peleado por tu amor, pero fui un cobarde, siempre temiéndole a tu rechazo… No merezco llamarme a mí mismo un "dios".

Y en ese momento, una solitaria lágrima escapó del ojo de Black Star, e impactó en la mejilla de Tsubaki.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido a partir de entonces.

Tsubaki despertó alarmada. Efectivamente, algo había caído en su pómulo izquierdo… Pero no había rastro del responsable. Su ventana estaba abierta, y a través de ella se colaba un delicioso aire fresco, típico de la madrugada en Death City.

Al incorporarse, una gota de agua resbaló por su mejilla y finalizó en sus labios como un beso fugaz. Entonces supo que era una lágrima…

Bajó de la cama de un salto y vio el sobre en su mesita. Tomó la carta, y entonces fue su turno de llorar.

* * *

Lo sé... Soy cruel...

¡Venga! No tendría chiste que simplemente fueran felices y ya... Admítanlo! ¬¬(?)

La buena noticia es que ya más o menos se como acabará todo. ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: En tiempo de Fic, ha pasado un mesesote... El tiempo vuela, ¿no lo creen?

Hoy, por fin daré a conocer la carta que Black Star escribió... Espero que les guste.

¡Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews!

Disfrútenlo. ^^

* * *

_Tsubaki, _

_ Lamento no poder despedirme como me gustaría. Es sólo que no creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo sin llorar._

_ Porque, ¿Cómo le dices adiós a la persona a la que más amas en la vida? ¿Cómo le explicas que es, justamente por tu debilidad por lo que debes alejarte de ella? ¿Cómo, si la sabes lejana y prohibida?_

_ Es cierto, yo te amo, Tsubaki. _

_Me descubrí amándote desde que me di cuenta de que sólo contigo soy grande. Desde que decidí quebrantar las normas, y me preparé para entregar mi vida por ti, en el momento en que fuera necesario. _

_Por eso es que nada me duele más que tener que irme._

_Pero no puedo estar por siempre así. Yo bien sé que tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos, y me duele. Masacra mi corazón, una y otra vez, sin piedad._

_Hoy lo decidí… Si no quiero acabar mal, y debido al poco amor propio que me queda, debo marcharme. Aunque nada me cause más dolor que imaginarme sin ti, a largo plazo, sé que me lo agradeceré._

_ Te amo, mejor amiga… Y tan por seguro que dentro de diez años, sin importar donde me encuentre, sin importar si tú has encontrado al hombre de tu vida, yo conservaré intacto mi amor por ti. Siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan podido ver, y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haberme enamorado de ti._

_Escribo esto, más bien como la aceptación de mi derrota. Intenté todo, y fracasé… Como único consuelo me queda saber que tú estarás mucho mejor una vez que yo me haya ido. Encontrarás un técnico mucho más serio, que te convertirá en Death Scythe en cuestión de días… Sin mí y mis delirios de grandeza retrasándote, todo será coser y cantar._

_Como cierre para esta bola de cursilerías tan impropias de mí, sólo quiero pedirte, ignores estas palabras. No dejes que mi tristeza consuma tu felicidad, por favor. No prives al mundo del regalo que es tu sonrisa… _

_Quema esta hoja cuando termines de leer, y, por lo que más quieras, olvídame._

_Te deseo lo mejor, pues sólo eso te mereces._

_Por siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y la única compañera de mi vida._

_Te amo, _

_Black Star._

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había leído la carta en el último mes… Ahora lucía desgastada y frágil, como si fuese un reflejo de ella misma.

Trescientas setenta y siete palabras. Las había contado.

Cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciega? Ahora no volvería a ver a Black Star.

Carajo, el mundo se le venía encima a Tsubaki. ¡Ella no quería otro compañero! Necesitaba a su Meister… Lo extrañaba en demasía.

Su "relación" con Kid Kun había terminado tan rápido como comenzó… Suponía Tsubaki, que nunca había habido ahí mucho amor. Si no era así, ¿cómo explicaba el pensamiento que llevaba en la cabeza desde que Black Star se fue?

Aunque jamás tuvo claros sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, y mejor amigo, ahora lo sabía… Ese sentimiento que la invadía cada vez que él se le acercaba, cada vez que la sostenía en sus manos cuando peleaban.

Sólo ahora que lo había perdido se daba cuenta de cómo amaba a Black Star.

-Estúpida, estúpida-. Se repetía una y otra vez Tsubaki mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala, sin poder dormir.

Aunque para muchos, un mes no fuese considerable cantidad de tiempo, las ojeras eran cada vez más visibles, y el dolor en el corazón, en lugar de ceder, aumentaba a cada segundo.

Es cierto. Tsubaki estaba pasándola terriblemente.

Habían pasado, por lo menos tres semanas que se había vuelto un zombie… (N/A: No, no comía estudiantes del Shibusen. ¬¬). Ya no salía con Liz o con Maka… Dejó de preocuparse por estudiar para los exámenes. Después de todo, Shinigami Sama aún no conseguía a alguien "lo suficientemente bueno" como para ser el nuevo Meister de la Espada Demoníaca.

¿¡Por qué no lo entendían!?

Quizás sí lo supieran, y simplemente querían ver cuánto tiempo duraba así antes de saltar desde un puente… O, siendo un poco más razonables, quizás esperaban que el tiempo curara las heridas de la chica.

Pero, ¿acaso lucir demacrada e infeliz era algo común? Y si lo era, mínimo ella nunca antes se había visto así. Ni siquiera en las semanas anteriores al examen en el que sólo Maka obtuvo un resultado satisfactorio; Tsubaki dormía menos de cuatro horas al día, ¡y seguía tan activa como siempre!

Aunque, era una pérdida de tiempo maratónica el preguntarse por qué… Pues ella sabía QUIÉN la había mantenido activa todo ese tiempo. Y él ya no estaba con ella.

-Black Star debe ser feliz en Londres… Venga, apuesto a que ya consiguió un arma… O una novia que lo ame…-. Tsubaki pensaba en voz alta, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la última idea, y las lágrimas amenazaban por correr como ríos esa noche también.

Pero la verdad era otra, a unos 9, 787 kilómetros de ahí (N/A: Sí, yo lo investigué. ^^), un peli azul ojeroso se negaba a salir de la cama, pese a ser más de medio día. No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes de que tomó una de las peores decisiones de su entera vida.

Oh, Tsubaki. Jamás debí haberte dejado… Mi único consuelo es que ahora serás feliz con Kid. Y yo no estaré estorbándote. Aunque me duela, sé que es lo mejor para ti.

-Te amo…-. Fue sólo un susurro, emitido al mismo tiempo, desde dos partes distintas del mundo. Ninguno de los dos emisores obtuvo respuesta alguna, y aún así, algo dentro de ellos les decía que eran correspondidos.

* * *

Oww, ahora puedo dormir en paz, sabiendo que Tsubaki tambien ama a Black Star... */w/*

Lamento que haya sido un capítulo absurdamente corto...

Bueno, que le hacemos, todos mis capítulos han sido cortos...Uu

Es que aún soy un poco noob en esto, y pienso la historia cachito por cachito. Espero no me odien por eso... ^^Uu

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: ¡Hola, hola!

Este capi va especialmente para yuki-chan 22, que me bombardeó con preguntas en su Review, además de darme una interesante idea para este episodio, en el que, por petición suya, ¡Tsubaki SUFRE! Digo, había que equilibrar las cosas, ¿no? Black Star ya sufrió lo suficiente en los primeros capitulos... ^^Uu

Hoy aparece un personaje que yo misma cree, solo para hacer esto interesante. Ya la conocerán.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

* * *

En la Death Room, una morena exasperada agitaba los brazos enfáticamente al mismo tiempo que caminaba por el recinto velozmente. Mientras tanto, el Dios de la Muerte trataba por todos los medios posibles de tranquilizarla, sin obtener ninguna muestra de que lo lograría.

Tsubaki había ido, por segunda vez en el mes a la Death Room para discutir su situación con el director del Shibusen; ya que la chica pronto cumpliría cinco semanas de inactividad, y ningún estudiante se podía permitir semejante atraso…

-Pero, ¡Shinigami Sama! ¡Ya no puedo estar así! ¿Qué acaso quiere que me crezcan honguitos en la cabeza?- Gritó Tsubaki al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer derrotada y exhausta en el suelo.

-Nee, nee, Tsubaki Chaaaan… Tengo a Sid Sensei buscando por todos lados, ¡pronto encontraremos un técnico para ti!- Dijo conciliadoramente el Shinigami, que se sentía terriblemente aliviado de por fin gozar unos instantes de silencio.

Justo en ese momento, el espejo de la habitación se iluminó levemente, señal inequívoca de que alguien llamaba a la Death Room.

Tsubaki se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras del recinto. Desde esa perspectiva tenía una visión bastante buena de quienquiera que estuviera llamando, y aún así, nadie sospecharía que se estaba entrometiendo en asuntos que no le incumbían.

Entonces la imagen cobró nitidez, y Tsubaki se quedó helada.

Frente a Shinigami, con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración agitada se encontraba Black Star. A su lado estaba una chica casi tan alta como él, de cabello castaño corto que llevaba peinado en suaves rizos…

-Su nueva arma, ha de ser-. Pensó amargamente Tsubaki mientras observaba a la pareja.

-_Ohaio gozaimasu_, Shinigami Sama! ¡Scarlet y Black Star reportándose!-. Canturreó alegremente la chica mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, cosa que logró que Tsubaki la odiara un poquito más.

-Bien, bien Kusarifundo (N/A: Es una cadena con borlas de metal a los extremos, se usa como arma oscilante) Scarlet Hana. ¿Qué tal la misión?-. Respondío el Dios.

-Estamos orgullosos de informarle que el alma del Vampiro de Londres (N/A: Asesino serial londinense) fue exitosamente recolectada-. Dijo, casi mecánicamente, Black Star.

Ahora que Tsubaki lo observaba, él no lucía tan mal como ella… No había ojeras en sus ojos, si señal alguna de que no hubiera comido bien. Aunque, quizás el desmejoramiento que se presentaba en ella era debido a las múltiples horas que se veía obligada a pasar diseccionando con Stein…Uu

En ese momento lo notó: Scarlet, o como se llamara esa chica, estaba siendo muy coqueta con Black Star. Buscaba cualquier excusa para acariciar sus brazos, o colgarse de su cuello… ¡Y él no se lo impedía, sino que correpondía a sus mimos!

Tsubaki había estado a punto de saltar frente al espejo para pedirle al de cabellos azules que volviera a su lado, decirle que ella lo amaba también… Pero no lo haría.

Entonces el espejo brillo un poquito, y de pronto, la imagen nocturna de Londres desapareció, sumiendo la habitación en un silencio casi sepulcral.

-Ah, linda chica esa Scar… ¿No lo crees, Tsubaki Chan?-. Dijo el Shinigami para tratar de romper la inquietante calma del momento. Logrando sólo hacer que la morena reculara y se viera forzada a tratar de escapar.

-Sí, sí que lo es… Etto, lamento mucho haberle causado problemas, Shinigami Sama… Ahora que lo recuerdo, Stein debe estar esperándome. ¡Hoy diseccionaremos al último pájaro Dodo viviente!-. Gritaba Tsubaki mientras emprendía su huída, tratando de conservar lo mejor posible, lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

Pero ella no se dirigiría al laboratorio, sino a su casa.

Tras esquivar a toda la gente que salía de sus trabajos por la hora de almuerzo, y no sin llevarse uno que otro empujón, Tsubaki llegó finalmente a su departamento. Corrió a su mesa de noche y abriendo el primer cajón del mueble, encontró la carta que Black Star le dejó como despedida el día que se fue a París.

-Juraste que me amabas, ¿Cuándo dejó de ser así?-Comenzó a sollozar Tsubaki, mientras desahogaba su furia contra la miserable hoja de papel que sostenía entre las manos, a punto de romperla por la mirad.- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Black Star? ¡No quiero amarte, si tú eres feliz al lado de Scarlet! ¡Jamás debí haber dejado a Kid! ¡El me demostró que me ama, y lo dejé por ti!

No se dio cuenta en qué momento, pero lo siguiente que supo Tsubaki, fue que le gritaba desesperadamente a la carta, a punto de desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones…

Y así fue.

De la nada, todo lo que Tsubaki veía se torno borroso, y después, solo oscuridad.

* * *

Ay, Tsubaki... ¿Que nadie te dijo que el enojarse es malo para la salud?(?)

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer!

Si quieres darme una idea (porque comienzo a escasear de ellas), ¡deja un Review!

Se despide,

Baka Chan


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: ¡Hola! *0*

¿Como se encuentran mis queridos lectores?

Antes que nada, aclaro. Este capítulo es más o menos relleno, pero quería meterle suspenso y Factor Duda a la historia... ¡Venga, que es divertido!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Lo primero que Tsubaki vio al despertar en la mañana fue la lámpara que colgaba del techo de su habitación, aunque estaba acostumbrada a la visión, algo no cuadraba del todo. Palpó el frío suelo sobre el que estaba tumbada… ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida en el piso de su habitación?

No.

Entonces fue cuando sintió un trozo de papel al lado de su mano. Mientras se levantaba del suelo y sentía todas y cada una de sus articulaciones crujir estrepitosamente, los recuerdos del día anterior la asaltaron con crueldad.

La discusión con el Shinigami, la llamada a la Death Room, el vuelco que su corazón dio al ver a Black Star y a su nueva compañera _comosellame _al otro lado del espejo, la carrera a su departamento, los gritos…

Intuyó que se había tratado de un desmayo, debido a la marea de emociones que sufrió ayer, y aún así no pudo creer que las imágenes en su cabeza fuesen reales… ¿Por qué él se veía tan feliz a su lado?

A regañadientes, la morena se dirigió a la ducha para despejarse un poco. Si se saltaba el desayuno y se daba prisa para vestirse, aún llegaría a tiempo al Shibusen. No quería ir, claro está, pero dentro de ella todavía quedaba una parte responsable y cumplida que la obligaba a asistir a clases.

Debido a su bajo ánimo, la chica no se preocupó mucho en su aspecto personal, y de hecho, se permitió variar un poco en su vestimenta habitual.

En lugar del ceñido traje beige que usualmente llevaba, Tsubaki optó por algo más casual y cómodo, ya que no le esperaba nada bueno en la escuela, a menos que diseccionar animales fuera considerado "emocionante".

Así pues, veinticinco minutos después, una morena salía del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía. Nadie hubiera sospechado que ella en realidad estaba pasando el peor día de su existencia, pues la verdad es que lucía hermosa.

Apenas llegó al salón de la Luna Creciente, se dirigió a su lugar habitual y se preparó psicológicamente para un día bastante malo, pues, además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo –consecuencia de su brillante idea de dormir en el suelo-, no había nada que le indicara que sucedería algo que valiera la pena hoy.

Entonces se escuchó un característico sonido: las ruedas oxidadas de una silla haciendo fricción contra el suelo…

-Tres… Dos… Uno… ó en voz muy baja Tsubaki. Apenas terminaba, el profesor Stein se pudo vislumbrar entrando al salón.

Y sí, aún tras dos años como profesor, las ruedas de su silla se atascaron en el marco de la puerta, y quien juraban era "el mejor técnico que el Shibusen pudiera tener", salió proyectado por los aires y aterrizó varios metros delante de donde yacía su silla volcada.

Una vez recuperada la compostura –y la silla-, Stein prosiguió a pasar lista. Al llegar a "Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki", hizo una pausa y miró a la peli negra.

-Tsubaki, puedes retirarte. Tu presencia es requerida en la Death Room. Te agradecería que no hicieras esperar a Shinigami Sama-. Dijo el profesor, con una seguridad que hacía parecer que había ensayado esas tres frases en múltiples ocasiones antes de dirigírselas a ella.

De inmediato, Tsubaki se levantó de su sitio, y encargó la única libreta que llevaba consigo a Maka, quien gustosa aceptó, dedicándole una sonrisa a su mejor amiga y animándola a ir.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen, Tsubaki no pudo evitar sentirse algo extrañada, ¿para qué la necesitaban? ¿Por qué habían insistido tanto en que se diera prisa?

Ya faltaba poco para llegar; estaba atravesando el corredor que daba a la Death Room, ese que tenía guillotinas en el techo… Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre que pasaba por ahí rezaba internamente que no le fuera a caer encima una cuchilla, ya que se veían bastante afiladas. Inclusive una ocasión Black Star se subió a los hombros de Soul y comprobó que eran letales… Tsubaki tuvo que llevarlo hasta la enfermería para que detuvieran la hemorragia y evitaran que el chico muriera desangrado.

Oh, ¿por qué se torturaba así? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que él no la quería más?

Agitando la cabeza rápidamente, como si eso fuera a expulsar los pensamientos tristes de su mente, continuó con su camino, acelerando el paso.

Salió del pasillo, y la luz cegó sus ojos por un instante. Cuando se acostumbró al brillo y pudo distinguir lo que estaba a su alrededor, lo vio.

Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

* * *

¿¡Quién estaba en la Death Room con Shinigami Sama!?

¿Será Black Star? ¿No?

¡Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo! ^^

P.D. Gracias a Hime Chan y a CATITA-EDWIN por sus ideas. Ye verán como esto cobra forma muy pronto. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: ¡Hola, hola!

Tras un día extra de suspenso para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, aquí va el capítulo siete.

Gracias yuki-chan22 por seguir con tus bombardeos. La verdad no sabes cuanto ayudan para saber que es lo que ustedes quieren saber en la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias. Te deseo mucho éxito en tus exámenes preciosa. ^^

¡Disfrútenlo mucho!

* * *

Lo primero que Tsubaki notó fue ese par de ojos terriblemente verdes y seductores que la miraban fijamente… No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras continuaba su camino al interior de la Death Room.

El chico tenía el oscuro cabello lacio sujeto en una pequeña coleta justo en el sitio en que la nuca se convertía en el cuello. Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca, bajo la cual se marcaban los músculos pectorales y los brazos del portador… La forma en que sus jeans medio desgastados lucían hacía que Tsubaki dudara de sí misma…

Entonces llegó al sitio donde el Shinigami y el señor _ohqueguapo _la esperaban. Aún algo perturbada por la cercanía de semejante Adonis, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Hola, buenos días Shinigami Sama. EL profesor Stein me dijo que usted me buscaba-. Tartamudeó y atropelló las palabras salvajemente. Después de todo, y por más mal que se sintiera, en el fondo no dejaba de ser una chica…

-¡Hola! Pequeña Tsubaki, quiero presentarte a Nathaniel Hayabusa.-Dijo la Muerte solemnemente mientras extendía el brazo en dirección al chico-. De entre aproximadamente veinticinco de los mejores estudiantes de los distintos Shibusen del mundo, él fue quien mejores resultados obtuvo durante la búsqueda que realizamos para conseguir un Técnico a tu altura. Espero que los dos se lleven muy bien, y estén listos cuanto antes para partir a su primera misión.

Una vez que su mini-discurso terminó, Tsubaki se sintió en la necesidad de salir de ahí… ¿Cómo podía ser? Este chico era el reemplazo de Black Star. El sólo pensarlo hacía que Tsubaki lo extrañara un poco más.

Porque ella añoraba todo de él.

Extrañaba su bostezo matutino, ese que siempre soltaba a la hora del desayuno.

Extrañaba su manía por el ejercicio, y extrañaba verlo entrar al departamento después de correr por toda Death City, apestando a sudor, y sin muestra alguna de cansancio.

Incluso extrañaba defenderlo ante los profesores cada que se metía en algún lío… Se le había vuelto una costumbre, y no podía negar que acabó agarrándole el gusto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento un recuerdo cayó en su mente como una pedrada.

Se vio a sí misma en la Death Room, de nuevo. Sólo que Nathaniel no estaba ahí. El espejo de la habitación proyectaba lo que bien podría ser el estereotipo de una pareja feliz…

Una chica castaña colgada del brazo de un peli azul. Lucían contentos. Exitosos…

Black Star no parecía extrañarla en lo absoluto.

Carajo.

Ahora era su turno de seguir adelante y ser feliz.

Con ese pensamiento estancado en la cabeza, Tsubaki tomó del hombro a su nuevo Técnico y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más hermosas, al tiempo que se decidía a hablarle por primera vez.

-Soy Tsubaki… Un placer conocerte, Nathaniel. Venga, ¡estoy segura que haremos un gran equipo! Te mostraré la escuela, ¿quieres?-. Dijo la morena, logrando sacarle una resplandeciente sonrisa al chico…

-Por supuesto, sería un placer, Tsubaki. Considero todo un honor el poder trabajar con una mujer tan bella como lo es la Espada Demoníaca…-Respondió el de cabellos negros al mismo tiempo que besaba suavemente el dorso de la mano de la chica.

Como era de esperarse, Shinigami Sama estaba desconcertado… ¿De dónde a cuando Tsubaki era tan entusiasta? ¿Por qué Nathaniel de la nada actuaba como un Casanova? Todo era tan confuso, que decidió que los correría del lugar tan discretamente como fuera posible…

-Ahora ustedes dos, ¡fuera de aquí! ¿Entendido? ¡Esto no es una casa de citas, es una escuela!-. Gritó a todo pulmón la Muerte… Aún cuando no era esa su intención, total, ya lo había dicho, y no había vuelta atrás.

Así que, minutos después, dos jóvenes caminaban uno al lado del otro, cada uno con la marca de un Shinigami Chop en la cabeza…

-Hey, ¿y ese tío es así siempre?-Preguntó Nathaniel, mientras llevaba la mano a su nuca y se soltaba la coleta, dejando su cabello suelto en todo su esplendor.

-Sí… Muy frecuentemente. Pero descuida, ya te acostumbrarás, estoy segura.- Respondió calmadamente la morena, mirando directamente a los verdes ojos de su compañero. Perdiéndose en ellos…

Entonces pasaron frente a cierto chico obseso… Un chico al que Tsubaki había hecho bastante daño.

Mientras miraba esos ojos dorados, no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que vivieron juntos. Salidas al parque, cenas románticas… Pero no sólo eso.

Aún recordaba aquella noche que se entregaron mutuamente… Todo lucía tan bien para ellos… Pero no. Dos días después había despertado alarmada. Y leyó la carta más triste y cruel que jamás le habían dirigido.

No tuvo el valor para seguir con Kid… Sus sentimientos por Black Star crecían cada vez más, y pronto la iban a aplastar, si no es que lo habían hecho ya. No era justo para él.

Además, ¿de que servía un beso simétrico, si todo lo que ella deseaba estaba en Black Star? Su amor se había introducido en ella como un letal veneno, doloroso, sin piedad…

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos, se obligó a dejar de pensar en ellos. Ya no podía seguirse torturando así, ¡era insano!

Así que como distracción, consumió el resto de su día en mostrarle cada recoveco de la escuela a Nathaniel. Su compañía resultaba bastante extraña… Tranquilizadora… Y aún así Tsubaki sentía que algo no andaba bien.

La forma en que su cabello ondeaba suavemente con cada paso que daba… El aro negro que llevaba en la oreja derecha… Sus ojos, casi demasiado verdes.

¿Se estaría enamorando de su nuevo Técnico?

Con ese pensamiento en mente, el día escolar llego a su fin. Había chicos por todos lados y los amigos de Tsubaki ya la esperaban para volver a sus casas, Maka y Soul, quienes apenas comenzaban a expresar el amor que sentían uno por el otro; Liz, que desde un principio había fijado su postura respecto a la relación que su Meister sostuvo con su amiga… Y Chrona, que aún no sabía cómo lidiar con los "amigos".

En ese momento recordó algo muy importante… ¿Viviría Nathaniel con ella a partir de ahora?

La respuesta fue "no".

Nathaniel venía de una familia adinerada, que tan pronto supo que él iría a Death City a estudiar, compró el Penthouse del edificio más lujoso del sitio para que viviera ahí.

Entonces se despidieron, y Tsubaki corrió al encuentro de sus compañeros. La primera en abordarla fue, como era de esperarse, Liz, que de inmediato quiso saber quién era el guapo chico con el que Tsubaki se paseó todo el día.

Nadie se esperaba lo que la morena dio por respuesta… Y aunque era la verdad, y nada más que la verdad, no se creían que ese guapetón estuviera ahora en el lugar de Black Star, pues parecía más un modelo de Calvin Klein que un Técnico experto, digno de sostener a Tsubaki en sus manos.

Pero si el Shinigami lo había declarado capaz, bueno, debía de haber una muy buena razón. Eso seguro.

Así que caminaron todos fuera del Shibusen; pasaron al centro comercial por algo de comer, y después cada quién se fue a su casa, algunos a hacer tareas, otros a entrenar, una de ellas iba a pelear con su diminuto yo interno…

Y Tsubaki llegaría a dormir.

Un sueño plácido y tranquilo que le decía que ahora todo estaría bien.

La pregunta era... ¿Lo estaría?

* * *

Ahora, los reto a decir que no se enamoraron de Nathaniel... Vamos, ¡díganlo! ¬¬(?)

Pues no, no era Black Star el chico al que Tsubaki vio; lo lamento, ¡está a miles de kilómetros! Aún no... Esperen un poquito más y ya verán... ;)

Ojalá les haya gustado. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

N/A: ¡Hoooola!

¿Como se encuentran mis lectores queridos preciosos? :/3

Capítulo interesante, en serio. Creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento... -Se aplaude a si misma(?)-

¡Gracias a Julian y a Jumbiie Hana por su Review!

¡Gracias a yuki-chan22 por su crítica constructiva! ¡Claro que no! Kid sigue tan guapo como siempre, dije _obseso _por lo de _obsesivo. _Tiene poco que lo leí en un libro. Ya veré como diablos le hago, pero pondré más diálogos... Me promise. Y no te preocupes, pronto comenzarán a notar que nadie es perfecto. ;)

¡Gracias a CATITA-EDWIN, siempre es un placer leerte!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Mientras Tsubaki dormía sin preocupación alguna, al otro lado del mundo, Black Star se alistaba para ir al Shibusen.

Apenas salió al porche del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía, una chica de cabellos rizados le saltó encima, abalanzándose sobre su cuello en un abrazo bastante salvaje...

-¡Buenos días Meisteer! ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó Scarlet sin zadarse de Black Star.

-No muy bien, Scar... Pero no hay nada que le pueda hacer. ¿O si? Venga, o llegaremos tarde-. Respondió el de cabellos azules mientras apartaba lentamente a Scarlet.

No lo malinterpreten, le había tomado cariño a la chica, en serio. Desde su primer día en la Technician & Weapons London Shibusen (N/A: ¿Verdad que todo suena más refinado si estamos en Londres?)... Cuando se tropezó con ella en el pasillo de entrada. Black Star no dudó un segundo en pedirle indicaciones para llegar a los que sea que supliera la Death Room. Y ella, avergonzada, admitió que estaba tan perdida como él.

Entonces Black Star pasó el brazo por sus hombros y comenzó a caminar. Le calculaba unos trece años -él recién cumplía dieciséis-, y lucía mucho más desorientada que él, así que juntos buscaron la Recotría, donde los recibió una especie de Sherlock Holmes moderno, que al ver que se habían encontrado mutuamente, "dedujo" que ellos debían ser compañeros.

Desde entonces habían pasado casi tres semanas, y aunque de verdad quería a Scarlet, pues se había vuelto una especie de hermanita para él, no podía evitar pensar en la mujer que tenía su corazón como rehén.

_-Tsubaki… Si supieras cuanto te extraño…-_Susurró Black Star mientras observaba como Scarlet corría para asustar a las palomas que estaban en la plaza.

Perdido en sus recuerdos, Black ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo habían llegado al Shibusen. Bueno, hasta que casi se mata por no ver las escaleras…

-Siempre tan distraído… Un día en serio te harás daño, y ¡espero estar ahí para reírme de ti!-Canturreó Scarlet mientras le daba un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo a su Técnico.

-Jeje, es cierto pequeña. Debo tener más cuidado, o ese día podría ser hoy mismo…-. Respondió alegremente Black Star. Era muy divertido estar con esa chiquilla… En muchísimos aspectos, le recordaba a Patty Thompson, la pistola gemela de Kid, siempre tan activa, tan inocente; a su lado, él parecía todo un hombre maduro, y eso es mucho para su gusto.

Entonces se pasaron por el mural de las misiones, donde muchísimos alumnos se apiñaban para conseguir un trabajo interesante, pues las clases no eran del todo interesantes los últimos días.

Por esa misma razón, Black Star y Scarlet se detuvieron a buscar alguna misión emocionante, pues querían que su primer trabajo juntos dejara bien claro que ellos no eran una pareja de ineptos ruidosos, que era el concepto que se tenía de ellos en la escuela… Después de todo, siempre llegaban tarde, o perdían su salón, además de que gustaban de meterse en problemas.

-¡Mira, Black!-Dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba una tabla muy arriba en el muro.-Esa misión tiene mucho tiempo ahí, y nadie la ha tomado…

-Ha de ser muy peligrosa, o sin buena remuneración- Respondió casi automáticamente Black Star, pues era algo que Tsubaki le había enseñado: las misiones antiguas no siempre son buenas, pero si es mucha la necesidad de quién la solicita, el pago aumenta considerablemente.-¡Justo por eso es que la tomaremos!

-¡Yupi!-Scarlet no pudo evitar soltar un gritito, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba para alcanzar la tabla en la que estaba escrita la misión que llevarían a cabo.

Al ver que su compañera no lo lograría, Black Star decidió tomarla él mismo, y cuando la tuvo en las manos, no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un suave golpe en la cabeza con ella a Scarlet…

-Venga, vamos a reportar nuestra misión, pequeñita…-Dijo burlonamente el de cabellos azules, provocando que la chica inflara las mejillas fingiendo haberse ofendido, para inmediatamente después seguirlo por el pasillo rumbo a la Rectoría.

Una vez ahí, le informaron a la secretaria que tomarían la misión de matar a Iacomino Tomasso, principal contacto de la mafia en Italia… ¡Justo lo que necesitaban para reivindicarse como los mejores del Shibusen!

Ya que la mujer había tomado sus nombres y el número de misión en la computadora, Black Star y Scarlet se retiraron, pues pronto tendrían otra clase…

Entonces la secretaria se dispuso a enviar los datos a la base web del instituto, para que todos los Shibusen del mundo supieran que la misión había sido tomada.

Justo cuando el computador enviaba el mensaje, ocurrió algo bastante inesperado: Se fue la luz, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre para la primera clase de la mañana, y la hora de desayuno de la secretaria.

-¡Uy! ¡Hora de almorzar! Ya arreglaré esta porquería cuando tenga la pancita llena…-Se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de la silla giratoria y caminaba fuera de la oficina.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la secretaria volvía a su puesto de trabajo, con un marcado estómago de chilaquiles, cortesía del restaurante mexicano que estaba cruzando la calle.

Tanta era su satisfacción en ese momento, que olvido por completo reportar la misión que los chicos habían ido a presentarle, y se puso a jugar Solitario en la computadora. Y así permaneció por el resto del día, quejándose de que su vida era terriblemente difícil, y que nunca podía ganar un juego.

(N/A: Y como yo misma decidí lanzar a Black tan lejos de Tsubaki, y los malditos husos horarios están tan coordinados, ¡aquí va!)

Justo cuando Black Star volvía de su sesión de ejercicios nocturnos, y se quedaba dormido en el sillón frente a una televisión sintonizada en las TeleCompras, Tsubaki despertaba fresca como una lechuga(?).

Había sido la mejor noche desde hace un mes… No despertó jadeando, ni entre lágrimas, simplemente, se abandonó al sueño, así como se abandonó a la perspectiva de un nuevo amor; uno que no la hiciera llorar, o que la abandonara a medianoche sin siquiera decir adiós.

Porque Nathaniel era perfecto. Él era todo lo que Tsubaki jamás había querido, o eso pensaba…

Llegó al Shibusen con media hora de sobra, y ahí, en la entrada, tan glorioso como siempre, estaba su compañero esperándola.

Vestía una camiseta sin mangas negra y bermudas blancas, y de algún modo esa combinación de colores hizo que la mente de Tsubaki le jugara una mala broma. Por un segundo, Nathaniel desapareció del sitio donde estaba de pie, y en su lugar apareció Black Star, con su sonrisa socarrona de las mañanas…

Esa visión bastó para que Tsubaki se frenara en seco, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos… ¿Qué carajos había sido eso? ¿Por qué había pasado?

De la nada, toda la torre de "yo ya no lo quiero, que sea feliz con Scarlet", que Tsubaki había apilado a lo largo de la semana, se derrumbó sobre ella… Y la verdad la golpeó como un mazo: Ella aún amaba a Black Star.

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la morena continuó caminando hasta llegar a Nathaniel, quien se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio.

-Hey, ¿te encuentras bien, princesa?-. Preguntó el chico mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de Tsubaki, provocándole un leve sonrojo a la morena.

-Claro, claro… No te preocupes Nathaniel… Estoy bien. ¡Vamos a conseguir nuestra primera misión!-Dijo la chica, que de la nada lucía sumamente ilusionada, y tiraba del joven al interior del recinto.

Una vez en la pared de las misiones, ambos se pusieron a buscar algo emocionante, que representara reto para ambos…

Y al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos se estiraron para alcanzar la misma tabla. En el momento en que se tocaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Tsubaki, y de inmediato apartó la mano.

Entonces Nathaniel bajó la tabla, y la leyó en voz baja, tan baja, que Tsubaki sólo veía sus carnosos y seductores labios moverse…

-Pues, básicamente hay que eliminar a Iacomino Tomasso, un mafioso de Italia… Suena bien, ¿no crees?-. Preguntó el de cabello azabache, mirando a Tsubaki.

-¡Claro que sí! Es perfecta Nathaniel. ¡Vamos a registrarla!-. Respondió la chica emocionada.

Una vez en la oficina de misiones, simplemente tuvieron que escribir sus nombres en una tarjeta con elástico y atarlo alrededor de la tabla, ya que cada noche se actualizaba la base de datos según el reporte de tarjetas tomadas de la oficina.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido en comparación con la elección de su primera misión… Bueno, Nathaniel conoció al profesor Stein, y la cara que puso cuando vio al oso panda recostado en la plancha, y al loco ese preparar sus instrumentos de disección, valió oro…

En fin, al día siguiente saldrían rumbo a Italia.

¿Qué clase de emociones los esperarían allá?

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJA... Creo que ya saben para dónde va esto... xDDD

Y dejenme decirles, que disfruté mucho escribiendo este, y el capítulo siguiente.

Ay, ¡como me motivan!

Ahora sabemos que Black Star sólo quiere a Scarlet como su hermanita encimosa... -Suspira-. Se siente bien quitarse un peso de encima, ¿no?

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: ¡Perdón! Por cuestiones personales (ya ven, los problemas se enamoran fácilmente de mí), este capítulo se tuvo que recortar. No terminé la escena de pelea, y sé que si me fuerzo a sacarla quedará algo horrible, y ustedes no se merecen nada que no sea lo mejor.

Pero, viéndolo del lado positivo, ¡Muajaja! Un día más de suspenso. ;)

* * *

Era de madrugada en Death City. Tsubaki apenas lograba conciliar el sueño; había pasado toda la noche preparando su mochila y su ropa para el viaje, o dando vueltas en su cama, presa de la excitación...

Ella y Nathaniel, solos en Italia... Se armaría de valor y confesaría sus sentimientos por su compañero. ¡Eso haría!

Su avión saldría a las siete de la mañana, pero a las cinco, el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar, para disgusto de Tsubaki.

-_¿Pero qué diablos..?-_. Pensó la morena mientras encendía su lámpara de noche, sintiendo ese odioso retorcijón que la atacaba siempre que miraba hacia ese sitio.

Se levanto de la cama, ignorando completamente el dolor y caminó a la sala, donde el maldito aparato no dejaba de sonar, provocando un estado de leve histeria en Tsubaki.

-¿Hola?-. Dijo la morena en un tono tan cortante que cualquier idiota hubiera cortado la llamada inmediatamente.

-Hola, ¡Hola Tsubaki Chaaan! ¿Como te encuentras?-. Como era de esperarse, a Shinigami Sama nadie le avisó que debió haberse intimidado, y en lugar de eso, invadió los oídos de Tsubaki con su tono jovial y despreocupado.

-Nyaaa...-. Bostezó la chica.-¿A qué debo el honor, Shinigami Sama?

-Etto, lamento esto, pero debo comunicarte que vuestro vuelo ha sido adelantado... Salen en una hora, no en dos-. Dijo la Muerte.

-Oh por Dios... ¿Sabe esto Nathaniel?-. Preguntó Tsubaki alarmada...

-Sí, me pidió que te dijera que te invitaba a su casa. Para que llegaran juntos al aeropuerto... ¿Quieres?-. Comentó de pasada el Shinigami.

-Oh, ¡Claro! Voy para allá. Gracias Shinigami Sama-. Respondió Tsubaki, e inmediatamente después, colgó.

Corrió al baño y se duchó rapidamente. Al salir, como pudo, Tsubaki se puso unos shorts verde olivo, zapatos cómodos y una blusa de tirantes de rayas con su chaqueta favorita encima, y salió corriendo con su mochila al hombro.

Llegó al edificio donde Nathaniel vivía, y tocó el timbre mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una trenza baja y verificaba que su atuendo estuviera perfecto.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada emitió un ruido terrible y se abrió, permitiendo que Tsubaki se colara en el interior del edificio.

Rápida como una exhalación, subió los veinticinco pisos por las escaleras y llegó a la puerta del Penthouse. Ahí la recibió un guapísimo hombre, vestido sólo con sus pantalones de mezclilla, dejando ver un torso perfectamente trabajado, y fuerte como las placas de titanio...

Nathaniel sostenía una taza de café roja en la mano, y tenía el costado apoyado en el marco de la puerta; inclusive a las cinco y media de la mañana, lucía irresistible...

Invitó a Tsubaki a pasar, y mientras la chica se sentaba en la barra del desayuno, Nathaniel entró a su cuarto y volvió con una camiseta blanca de entrenamiento.

Puso a andar la cafetera y se sentó frente a Tsubaki, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

-Vaya lío con el vuelo, ¿Eh?-. Comentó distraídamente el chico mientras jugueteaba con la punta de la trenza de Tsubaki.

-Eh, sí, sí que lo es... Nunca me había pasado-. Respondió la morena mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse.

En ese momento, para alivio de Tsubaki, la cafetera sonó, y Nathaniel se levantó de la barra. Con perfecta elegancia, se dirigió a la repisa y sacó una taza idéntica a la suya, en la que vació el contenido de la cafetera.

Dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, dejó la taza de Tsubaki en la barra y se la ofreció.

-Que tal, ¿lista para la misión?-. Preguntó Nathaniel antes de darle un trago a su café.-Cualquiera que te mirara en este momento diría que vamos de vacaciones, no a acabar con un mafioso. Luces hermosa hoy... ¿Te lo han dicho ya?

-No, muchas gracias Nathaniel... Eres el primero al que veo hoy.-Respondió la morena, más colorada que un jitomate. (N/A: Un jitomate bien rojo, como los de México, ¡caray!)

-Entonces el honor es doble Tsubaki. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación... Ahora, no queremos llegar tarde. Iré por mi mochila y volveré en un instante.-Dijo el azabache mientras se levantaba de la barra y caminaba a su habitación.

Tras verificar que todo estaba en orden, los dos jóvenes llegaron al aeropuerto con quince minutos de sobra, tiempo perfecto, para haber sido de imprevisto.

Después de una breve conversación con Shinigami Sama, a través del cristal del lujoso BMW que los había llevado hasta allá, abordaron su vuelo, dispuestos a arrasar con todo en Italia.

* * *

Ajá, como decía. Este es por mucho el capítulo más patético que he escrito...

Espero no dejen de seguir la historia por este breve momento de torpeza de escritura. Para mañana prometo que estará listo un mejor capítulo... ¡No me odien! TwT


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: ¡Hola, hola! :3

¿¡Como estan mis lectores queridos!? *0*

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a Yuki-chan22, a CATITA-EDWIN y a Jaxsy-chan por las porras... No tienen idea de cuanta falta me hacían... ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

Hoy, por fin, ¡la pelea!

* * *

Caía la tarde en la región de la Toscana. Dos jóvenes salían del aeropuerto. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento diría sin temor a equivocarse que eran una pareja de excursionistas enamorados, a juzgar por su ligero equipaje, y las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro constantemente.

Pero no. Tsubaki y Nathaniel sabían a lo que habían ido. Esa noche acabarían con un peligroso líder de la Mafia… No podían descuidarse ni un segundo estando en Italia.

Al llegar a su hotel, descubrieron que el Shibusen no había escatimado en gastos para con ellos. La pareja más prometedora de Técnico y Arma se hospedaría en la Suite Presidencial del Centurion Palace, ubicado en la zona más hermosa de Venecia…

Sorprendidos, dejaron sus mochilas cada quien en su habitación y se prepararon para la misión. Tsubaki se cambió a su ropa habitual, por ser mucho más cómoda, y Nathaniel ató su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso una camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas.

Una vez listos, salieron del hotel y corrieron a donde Shinigami Sama les dijo, Iacomino Tomasso estaba escondido: Una iglesia del siglo XVII, calculaba Tsubaki…

Cuando se encontraban justo frente al templo Gótico, Nathaniel le pidió a Tsubaki que se transformara en arma.

-Pero, Nathaniel… Me puedo transformar en el momento en que lo veamos. No hay necesidad de que lo haga ahora, ¿o sí?-. Preguntó la morena con la vista fija en las esmeraldas de su compañero.

-Tsubaki, no quiero exponerte a alguna trampa, o a que haya gente protegiendo la entrada. Será mejor que piensen que sólo vengo yo. Sé lo que los tipos de su calaña hacen con las Armas… Por favor, confía en mí-. Respondió Nathaniel con una sinceridad que casi atraviesa el pecho de la chica.

-De acuerdo, Nathaniel. Confío en ti.- Susurró Tsubaki mientras se transformaba en cuchilla ninja, el modo más discreto que ella conocía.

-Gracias.- Dijo Nathaniel, al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en el filo de la cuchilla, logrando que Tsubaki, inclusive estando lejos de su modo humano, se sonrojara.

Así pues, entraron a la iglesia sin apenas hacer ruido.

Los movimientos cuidadosos y fluidos de Nathaniel a Tsubaki le recordaban a aquel gato que un dia encontró en el tejado de la casa vecina... Aún se veía soltando el lápiz con que resolvía sus tareas en ese momento para observar al felino. Tan misterioso, tan elegante... Hipnótico.

Con lo sumida que se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, Tsubaki ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Nathaniel dejó de caminar.

La tension en su cuerpo era evidente, y eso sólo lograba preocuparla un poquito más.

En cuestión de segundos, que a la morena le parecieron una eternidad, el causante del cambio en Nathaniel se hizo ver.

Un hombre, no muy alto, -calculaba Tsubaki, de la estatura de Soul-, apareció de entre las sombras. Llevaba una pistola colgada al cinturón, y el frío metal del arma resplandecía contra la luz de la luna. Su mirada iba cargada de odio e ira, junto con un instinto de matar.

Inmediatamente, Nathaniel se abalanzó sobre el sujeto. Con una precisión quirúrgica, se colocó a su espalda y le rasgó el cuello sin piedad, provocándole una hemorragia terrible, que no tardaría en terminar con su vida.

El hombre murió inmediatamente, y toda duda que Tsubaki hubiera albergado sobre la capacidad de su compañero se disipó.

Tiró el cadáver al suelo y continuó caminando mientras limpiaba la sangre que manchaba la cuchilla de Tsubaki con su camiseta.

-Lo siento, preciosa. No me esperaba menos... Un tipo como Tomasso nunca está solo-. Susurró el de cabellos azabache.-En fin, debemos estarnos preparados.

Como si hubiera predicho que sucedería, en ese momento aparecieron otros dos sujetos, vestidos igual que el oxciso que yacia a unos metros. Notaron la sangre en la camiseta de Nathaniel y sacaron las pistolas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico echó a correr tras una estatua, quedando completamente resguardado por la oscuridad... Deslizándose en las sombras, los mafiosos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de en que momento el chico desapareció. Lo siguiente que uno de ellos sintió fue su cuello al crujir, y el otro, bueno, murió sin saber que diablos había sucedido.

Poco a poco, Tsubaki comenzaba a comprender las habilidades de Nathaniel... Su fortaleza no se basaba en el arma que posee. El era letal por sí mismo...

-Vamos, Nathaniel. No puede tener a media Venecia protegiéndolo... ¿O sí?-. Dudó Tsubaki.

-A estas alturas, princesa, yo no tentaría a la suerte-. Respondió Nathaniel con voz queda.

Así pues, la pareja de jóvenes subió al segundo piso rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, y la escena que presenciaron los dejó petrificados...

Iluminados a la luz de las velas, sentados en una mesa digna de un castillo, se encontraban al menos cuarenta hombres. Todos portaban traje negro hecho a medida -a juzgar por la forma en que lucían- y llevaban las armas atadas a la cadera. Uno de los mafiosos era rubio y de tez clara, aún estando sentado se notaba que era mucho más alto que cualquiera de los demás.

-_Es él-. _Pensaron al mismo tiempo Nathaniel y Tsubaki. Coincidía perfectamente con la descripción que les dieron en el Shibusen.

-Tsubaki, modo Espada Demoníaca-. Susurró Nathaniel, tan bajo que Tsubaki tuvo que esforzarse para entender, y de inmediato, acató la orden de su Técnico y se transformó.

Apenas sostuvo la poderosa Espada en sus manos, Nathaniel corrió hacia la mesa con la hoja extendida. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, cinco hombres yacían en el suelo con letales cortes en la arteria Yugular.

Lo siguiente que Tsubaki supo fué que estaban rodeados. De pie y con las pistolas en mano, hasta el más insignificante de quienes ahí se encontraban cobraba importancia.

-Modo bomba de humo-. Dijo Nathaniel, tan tranquilo como la situación se lo permitió.

¡Bum!

La escasa luz de las velas, aunada a la película de humo que impedía la visión hacían que la oscuridad fuera casi total.

En las sombras tan sólo se veía un rayo de luz plateado, una y otra vez. Cada reflejo de Luna en la hoja de aquella espada era acompañado por un grito ahogado, o un golpe seco en el piso...

-Treinta, veintinueve, veintisiete...- Susurraba Tsubaki, que llevaba la cuenta mental de cuántos hombres faltaban por eliminar.

A punto de llegar a los veinticinco abatidos, el mismísimo Iacomino Tomasso apareció frente a Nathaniel, y con un hábil movimiento, chocó su revólver en la base de la Espada Demoníaca golpeando los dedos del chico, logrando desarmarlo.

Tsubaki cayó al suelo, a metros de distancia de Nathaniel, quien estaba sometido por dos hombres de Tomasso. Mientras una parte de ella quería correr a ayudar a su Técnico, la otra mitad tenía grabadas las palabras de Nathaniel...

_Sé lo que los tipos de su calaña hacen con las Armas…_

Justo en el momento en que uno de los mafiosos apuntó su arma al rostro de Nathaniel, las dudas de Tsubaki se disiparon. Es el deber de un Arma proteger a su Técnico, sin importar si tiene que dar su vida por él.

Así que en cuestión de segundos, Tsubaki volvió a su forma humana y asestó una patada en la sien del sujeto que sostenía el revólver. Este cayó al suelo inmediatamente, inconsciente. De inmediato, el mafioso que se encontraba a su lado sacó una navaja y se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Nathaniel, evitando que apoyara a la morena.

Tsubaki, a base de combate cuerpo a cuerpo noqueó a otros cuatro hombres, hasta que sintió un terrible tirón en el cabello, y supo que uno de ellos la había atrapado...

-Mira, mira... ¡Una chica arma! Tomasso, ¿que hacemos con ella?-. Dijo lascivamente el hombre, al mismo tiempo que trasladaba su agarre de la coleta, al cuello y la cintura. -Déjame decirte, que está muy guapa.

-¡Suéltala maldito! Ella no tiene nada que ve...-La voz de Nathaniel fué acallada con una fuerte patada en el vientre, que lo dejó escupiendo sangre y maldiciones al suelo.

-Giuseppe, compórtate un poco... Ya tendrás tu oportunidad. Ahora, aténlos juntos al suelo. ¡Rápido!-. Rugió Iacomino a sus subordinados.-Y que alguien limpie el suelo, estos jovencitos han hecho bastante alboroto esta noche.

Y así fué.

Los chicos que hace quince minutos asesinaban delincuentes sin piedad, ahora yacían atados de piernas y manos en el suelo... En la mejilla de Tsubaki un cardenal comenzaba a hacerse ver, y los labios de Nathaniel estaban teñidos de rojo.

-Podemos hacer esto muy, muy fácil, o podemos ver hasta donde se complican las cosas... ¿Qué les parece?-. Dijo el jefe mafioso, alternando la mirada entre los zafiros de Tsubaki y las esmeraldas de Nathaniel.

No obtuvo más respuesta que silencio...

Los alumnos del Shibusen están entrenados para permanecer callados en situaciones así. Pues resultaría terrible que cualquier sujeto lograra arrebatar los secretos que rodean a la institución así porque sí.

-Vamos, sé que alguien los envió tras mi cabeza... Y no me siento muy halagado de que hayan enviado a un par de chiquillos como ustedes. -Susurró el hombre mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de Tsubaki y Nathaniel. -No han de sobrepasar los veinte años... ¿De verdad quieren morir así de jóvenes? ¿O comenzarán a cooperar?

Al caer en la cuenta de que era completamente inútil tratar de sacarles información, y como Iacomino Tomasso no era conocido por su paciencia, salió de la habitación.

A los pocos segundos, y tras un murmullo al otro lado de la pared, el hombre que, ahora sabían, se llamaba Giuseppe entró por la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Ahora, escoge, ¿le vuelo los sesos a tu amiguito primero? ¿o prefieres que vea lo que te haré?-. Dijo socarronamente el hombre, relamiéndose los labios sin quitar la vista del escote de la morena.

Tsubaki, que poco a poco sentía los ojos escocer, se enfrentaba a una decisión horrible.

Entonces algo tocó su mano, que yacía atada a su espalda... Era algo tibio, suave y áspero... Si eso era posible.

Lo identificó.

Era la mano de Nathaniel, firmemente entrelazada a la de ella; dándole fuerzas...

Se aferró a ese contacto, como si eso fuera a hacerla desaparecer.

¿Cómo es que había acabado así?

* * *

¡Buahahahaha!

Acaban de leer "Pelea, parte Uno"...

Quería dejar algo así como un momento de tristeza, por la situación en la que Tsubaki está metida ahora... ¿Quien le manda a ser tan guapa(?)?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Para mañana, el desenlace de este despapaye... ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: ¡Hooola! ¿Como se encuentran?

Antes que nada, déjenme decirles que anoche me desvelé peleando con mi iPod para tratar de subir el nuevo capítulo, ¡pero no! La porquería esa es vieja y ya no recuerda ni como se llama...Uu

En fin, si alguien quiere regalarme una mini iPad, envíenme un mensaje y les digo donde vivo(?). ;)

* * *

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, que a Nathaniel y a Giuseppe les parecieron eternos, Tsubaki supo que debia hacer: Si lograba distraer al mafioso por unos minutos, Nathaniel podría liberarse y atacar...

Aún cuando ella sentía una terrible repulsión al ver los dientes amarillentos de aquel hombre, sabía que era lo que se tenía que hacer para salir de aquella situación.

Justo en el momento en que Tsubaki se disponía a expresar su desición, un estruendo terrible se escuchó en la habitación de al lado, seguido de una conversación.

-¡Te dije que no paráramos a comer burritos!-siseó una voz masculina.-¡Nos perdimos la diversión!

-Nee, no te preocupes... ¡Mira! ¡Allá vienen!-respondió una vocecilla infantil y emocionada.

Entonces, todo lo que los jóvenes pudieron escuchar fue el sonido de un Arma transformándose y muchos balazos.

Giuseppe salió de mala gana, dispuesto a averiguar que diablos había irrumpido en su guarida. Entonces Tsubaki inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, y se dió cuenta de que no había respirado en un buen rato...

-Venga, Nathaniel... Hay que ayudarlos, o acabarán como nosotros-. Dijo Tsubaki, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la mano de su compañero y transformaba la uña de su dedo índice en una navaja.

Rápidamente, cortó las cuerdas que los mantenían atados. Nathaniel la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantar y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, por favor- susurró Nathaniel con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Tsubaki.-Fui un idiota princesa... Perdón.

-Tranquilo Nathaniel, no hay por qué disculparse- respondió la morena mientras miraba las esmeraldas de su compañero a un brazo de distancia.-Ya me lo recompensarás con una cena más tarde-dijo Tsubaki mientras le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería.

Antes de que Nathaniel pudiera decir algo en respuesta, Tsubaki se transformó en Espada Demoníaca y aterrizó en sus manos.

Nathaniel comprendió entonces lo ansiosa que Tsubaki estaba por rebanarle el cuello a aquellos hombres, así que corrió a la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde una encarnizada pelea tenía lugar.

Aunque para Nathaniel sólo era un chico de cabellos azulados agitando una cadena; para Tsubaki esa imagen era mucho más.

-_Destino, te haces llamar_-pensó la chica mientras observaba a Black Star y a Scarlet pelear.

Ella nunca había visto a su Meister luchando... Y debía admitirlo, el chico había madurado como Técnico. Se movía con precisión y nunca daba un paso innecesario, asestaba golpes letales en la cabeza de los mafiosos...

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, Tsubaki no se dió cuenta del cambio en Nathaniel... Ahora corría hacia la pelea, con la espada lista para atacar.

Pero ella no estaba precisamente interesada en pelear, ya no.

Extrañaba a Black Star. Y verlo cada semana no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a olvidarlo. El tacto de Nathaniel jamás provocaría en ella lo que el chico Estrella la hacía sentir... Jamás.

Tan sumida se encontraba en su tristeza, que no se dió cuenta en que momento había terminado la lucha. De la nada, todo el segundo piso de la iglesia brillaba con la tenue luz rojiza que emiten las semillas de Kishin, y Iacomino Tomasso estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida...

-Bueno, ustedes llegaron primero... Es suyo. -Sentenció Black Star mientras arrojaba la Kusarifundo por encima de su hombro con expresión entre resignada y molesta.

Justo a mitad de su vuelo, el Arma emitió un brillo intenso, y Scarlet efectuó un perfecto mortal antes de caer de pie detrás de su Técnico.

-No lo queremos. Sin ustedes nosotros seguiríamos atados al suelo, o peor...-Replicó Nathaniel, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba la Espada Demoníaca verticalmente y observaba fascinado como poco a poco tomaba la figura curvilínea de Tsubaki, hasta que la metamorfosis cesó, y su brazo quedó alrededor de la cintura de la morena.

Cuando la mirada de Tsubaki se encontró con la de Black Star, el ambiente alrededor se tornó tenso e incómodo. Los dos jóvenes desviaron la vista casi de inmediato, víctimas de su orgullo. Sin saber que en ese momento pudieron haberse ganado la felicidad que tanto anhelaban...

En ese momento, un impacto de bala se hizo presente...

Los cuatro jóvenes miraron hacia donde el mafioso estaba, y observaron como el suelo a su alrededor se llenaba de un líquido color escarlata...

Sí, el líder mafioso más peligroso de Venecia se había suicidado. Haciéndoles un enorme favor a los chicos... Ya no tendrían que decidir quién terminaría con su vida.

Y como muerto el perro se acabó la rabia, Scarlet y Tsubaki reunieron todas las almas del primer y segundo piso en el centro de la habitación. Por acuerdo mutuo, decidieron que todas las almas se repartirían por igual.

En completo silencio y efectividad, las dos chicas terminaron la repartición en pocos minutos...

-¡Listo!-Canturreó Scarlet mientras extendía los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Perfecto...-. Respondieron al unísono Black Star y Nathaniel, para sorpresa de los dos.

-Blaaack... ¡Vamos por un gelatto!-. Suplicó Scarlet mientras se colgaba del brazo de su Técnico.

-Te lo prometí, ¿No?-. Respondió el peli azul mientras alborotaba los tirabuzones de la chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Adiós!-. Se despidió Scarlet inocentemente al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Black Star y lo hacía correr a la salida.

-Entonces princesa, te debo una cena... ¿Estás lista?-. Dijo Nathaniel al tenderle el brazo caballerosamente a Tsubaki.

-Oh, claro...- Respondió la morena mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse decaída. ¿Como carajos se suponía que superara lo sucedido con Black Star si cosas así le pasaban a cada rato?

Así pues, minutos más tarde, Tsubaki y Nathaniel se encontraban cenando en uno de los restaurantes más hermosos de Venecia... Completamente ajenos a la pelea que hace poco libraron.

El ambiente romántico que sobrevolaba Italia esa noche era prometedor.

* * *

Oh, que loco... Al escribirlo en el iPod todo lucía mucho más extenso... xDu

Ojalá no consideren que fue un fiasco, porque me tiraré de la ventana... T^T

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¿Merezco un Review? ¡Estamos a uno de llegar a los 30!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: ¡Hooola!

Hey, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por estos 30+ reviews que la historia ha conseguido. Me motiva mucho saber que disfrutan mi trabajo, y me invitan a superarme, sólo para ustedes.

CATITA-EDWIN, eres el comentaro número treinta, ¡te has ganado un premio(?)! Ok, no. No tengo un premio para ti... u.ú ...Bueno, mi eterno agradecimiento, por seguir el Fic y siempre comentar cosas bonitas que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias amiga. ^^

Mi queridísima yuki-chan22, ¡gracias por el Review! Y no te me decepciones, que esto no fue el reencuentro. Esto fue tan sólo una jugarreta del destino. El reencuentro será EPICO -se acaba de echar la soga al cuello- bueno, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que lo sea... ¡Lo prometo!

Capítulo Doce,

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ni el helado italiano lograba apaciguar el dolor de su corazón.

Black Star y Scarlet caminaban por la _piazza_ (N/A: Plaza) central de Venecia. La luz anaranjada de los faroles hacía que todo se viera mucho más tranquilo y bonito...

El peli azul no había dejado de maldecir a su suerte desde que salieron de la iglesia gótica. ¿Por que, de todas las parejas, de todos los Shibusen del mundo, tenían que ser Tsubaki y su nuevo Técnico quienes coincidieran en su misión?

Sólo ahora, que ahogaba sus penas en un _gelatto_ doble con chispas de chocolate comprendía lo estúpido que había sido...

-_Jamás debí haberla dejado. Debí haber peleado por su amor, en lugar de huir como el cobarde que en realidad soy..._- Se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba rumbo al hotel donde se quedarían esa noche.

Apenas llegaron al Lobby del Centurion Palace, supieron que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: candelabros de cristal suspendidos en el techo, alfombras de aspecto lujoso...

-Lo bueno es que tú y yo somos un par de idiotas, Scar... Si no, ¡Imagina que clase de sitio nos esperaría!-. Gritó eufórico Black Star, provocando que todos a su alrededor lo observaran.

-¡Es cierto! Vamos, ¡Pidamos nuestra habitación!-. Canturreó Scarlet mientras daba saltitos hasta llegar al mueble de la recepción.

Minutos después, y con la tarjeta de banda magnética en la mano, Scarlet y Black Star corrían a su dormitorio, ubicado en el piso 23 del edificio...

Agotados por el viaje y la pelea, apenas los jóvenes entraron a su cuarto, se lanzaron cada uno a la cama que más le gustaba; Black Star pegado al ventanal, y Scarlet del lado de la televisión.

La pequeña no tardó en caer rendida ante el sueño, pero a Black Star algo lo mantenía despierto... Mejor dicho, _alguien_.

Una chica de cabello azabache y ojos azules.

Cada que Black trataba de dormir, bajo sus párpados aparecía su rostro, su sonrisa... Era demasiado para él.

Al no poder descansar, el peli azul decidió salir al balcón. Quizás todo lo que necesitaba era un poco del fresco aire de Italia, puro vino, océano y vida nocturna. Pero no. Ni esa deliciosa fragancia logró apaciguar el dolor del chico Estrella... De hecho, juraría que lo incrementó.

No podía evitar pensar en Tsubaki y ese chico.

Él era terriblemente guapo, hasta un Dios como Black Star tenía que admitirlo... Y Tsubaki lucía feliz a su lado, o al menos eso parecía...

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Black Star se dirigió al frigobar (N/A: Mini refrigeradorcito) y se decidió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Entonces volvió al balcón con una botella de vino tinto en la mano derecha, y una copa en la izquierda. Así pues, el peli azul comenzó con lo que sería su primera borrachera auto inducida. Quizás un poco de alcohol lo ayudaría esa noche.

Apenas había tomado los primeros sorbos a su copa, escuchó unos pasitos a su espalda, pero no se preocupó en lo más mínimo, pues sabía de quién se trataba.

-Nee, ¿por qué no estas durmiendo, Black Star?-Susurró Scarlet, un poco adormilada.

-No te preocupes por mí, pequeña. Puedo dormir un poco en el avión de vuelta a casa...-Respondió el joven, sin desviar la vista de la _piazza, _observando a la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por ahí.- ¿Y tú por qué no duermes?

-Te escuché cuando sacaste eso-siseó la chica, mientras señalaba la botella que reposaba en la mesita al lado de Black Star-. No importa... Pero, ¿por qué estas bebiendo?

-No lo sé... Cuentan por ahí que el vino de la Toscana es el mejor del mundo- dijo Black Star, tratando de ocultar la verdadera razón de sus actos. -¿Por qué no probarlo?

-En ese caso, déjame acompañarte-pidió Scarlet mientras se sentaba en la silla que quedaba junto al peli azul. -A menos que tu intención sea beberte la botella entera y llorar, no tendrás problema alguno en permitirme estar aquí, ¿o sí?

-_Touché, _Scarlet... Tu ganas.-Concedió el chico de la Estrella, para felicidad de su Arma.

Entonces cayeron en un estado de completa calma. No había más sonido entre ellos que el ronrroneo de los autos abajo y las conversaciones de quienes caminaban por las callejuelas de Venecia.

En ese momento Scarlet habló, y lo que dijo en verdad sorprendió a Black Star.

-Dime, ¿cuál es tu relación con la chica que estaba en la iglesia, Black Star?

-¿Por qué lo dices, Scar?

-Apenas la viste, aún estando transformada, algo en tu mirada cambió...-Dijo la chica, dejando la frase en el aire. -La reconociste de inmediato.

-A ti no se te puede engañar, ¿verdad?-. Respondió el de cabellos azules, de pronto preocupado por cómo respondería esa pregunta.

-No, no se puede...-Susurró Scarlet. No sé si era que acababa de despertar, o que la tranquilidad de Italia era contagosa, pero la pequeña de pronto lucía varios años más madura.

-Es la primera vez que hablo de esto, así que considéralo un honor. ¿De acuerdo?-. Comentó Black mientras sentía el calor del vino en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, sin más rodeos, Black Star habló, y habló, y continuó hablando hasta que no hubo más que decir. Desde el primer día en el Shibusen, pasando por el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos hacia Tsubaki, por Kid Kun, y hasta llegar a ese momento, en el que el chico se emborrachaba para olvidar el dolor que le generó verla de nuevo.

Scarlet resultó un excelente público, ahí, hecha un ovillo sobre la silla, viendo al vacío, perfectamente silenciosa; no buscó establecer contacto visual en ningún punto del monólogo de su Meister, ni siquiera cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer libres por las mejillas del peli azul.

Al menos dos horas pasaron de ese modo, y fue cuando la última gota de vino acabó en la copa de Black Star. Entonces supieron que ya pocos debían quedar despiertos y se dispusieron a descansar un poco para el viaje del día siguiente.

Aunque a Scarlet le dolió un poco escuchar la historia del único amor de su Meister, no pudo evitar sobreponerse a su propia intranquilidad por el bien de Black Star. Él siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, y era hora de devolverle el favor.

Por otra parte, Black Star se había liberado de un gran peso esa noche, poco le importó saber que al despertar por la mañana tendría un espantoso dolor de cabeza... Por lo menos, ahora se entontraba mucho más tranquilo, aunque Tsubaki siguiera lejos de él.

* * *

Owh, ¿pueden imaginar a un Black Star acá todo "dame otro tequila"?

Bueno, yo sí, y déjenme decirles, que fue muy tierno y triste pensarlo así.

Ooooh, pero Tsubaki pagará por esto(?)... ¬¬

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

¡Deja un Review! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Siiiiiiii!?


	13. Chapter 13

-Vuelve a colocar el Bloc Mayús en su lugar-. Estúpida tecla. ¬¬

Oh, cierto... ¿Que decía yo?

N/A: ¡Hooola! ¿Como se encuentran mis queridos lectores?

yuki-chan22: ¡Gracias por el Review! Te prometo que no descansaré hasta que ese reencuentro quede genial. ¿Okie? No creo que falte mucho para que esto acabe; tampoco quiero convertir a Black Star y a Tsubaki en mártires... xDu

CATITA-EDWIN: Porque tú lo pediste amiga, ¡romance! xDDD ...¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

Antes que nada, dejenme decirles que este capítulo es un poco extraño, pero debido a que me pidieron romance, y a que juré que Tsubaki pagaría por lo que le hizo a Black Star el el capi anterior, aquí va.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Ya entrada la noche en Venecia, dos atractivos jóvenes caminaban por una callejuela de la ciudad. Reían y platicaban animadamemte, mientras se dirigían a su hotel, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad...

Apenas llegaron al Centurion Palace, subieron rapidamente al Penthouse del edificio, usando el ascensor. Al entrar a la lujosa suite, casi de inmediato, la chica se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

-Oh, Nathaniel. ¡Fue una noche estupenda!-Susurró Tsubaki contra el pecho de su compañero.-Gracias...

-Jaja, gracias a ti, preciosa. Ha sido una velada fabulosa-respondió Nathaniel mientras abrazaba fuertemente la cintura de Tsubaki.

Asi permanecieron por unos instantes, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. En ese momento, Nathaniel tomó la barbilla de Tsubaki; levantándola levemente, consiguió encontrarse con sus ojos.

Oh, podías perderte en esos ojos...

Es que Tsubaki le parecía tan bella.

Con un fluido movimiento, Nathaniel logró unir sus labios a los de ella. Al principio, la chica se congeló en sus brazos, presa del miedo, para después, poco a poco corresponder al beso.

Porque Tsubaki gustaba de Nathaniel, y ahora sabía que era mutuo...

Y aún así, pese a que trataba de dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento, había algo que se lo impedía.

Entonces sintió las manos de Nathaniel acariciar su espalda lentamente, y no pudo evitarlo, enredó una de sus piernas al cuerpo del chico, y él la tomó de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su otro muslo. Rapidamente, Nathaniel elevó la otra pierna de la joven y la unió a su cuerpo. De ese modo, Tsubaki se encontraba completamente pegada a Nathaniel, permitiéndole pasar sus brazos por su cuello y profundizar aquel apasionado beso.

Sintió los labios de su compañero deslizándose por su mandíbula, donde depositó húmedos besos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, con Tsubaki en brazos. La morena sentía cada poro de su cuerpo erizándose, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de aquel hombre, incitándolo a continuar con esa acción que la estaba volviendo loca.

Lo siguiente que supo Tsubaki es que se encontraba tumbada en la cama de Nathaniel, acariciando el desnudo pecho de éste... Jadeando en pos de aire.

_¿En serio iba a hacerlo?_

Sentía las manos de Nathaniel bajo la falda de su vestido, su fuerte torso pegado a su vientre, su lengua, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello...

Carajo, era tan embriagante. Quería más de Nathaniel...

Poco a poco notaba como el joven desabrochaba su cinturón, y en seguida, su vestido.

_El Shibusen no permite relaciones sentimentales entre Técnico y Arma._

Cuando vió las esmeraldas de Nathaniel clavadas en sus ojos, se dió cuenta de que su compañero la miraba fijamente, con un brillo en los ojos... A medio camino entre una suplica y la lujuria.

Entonces Tsubaki mandó al diablo sus preocupaciones y su autocontrol, al mismo tiempo que efectuaba una maniobra rápida, logrando así cambiar de lugares con su Técnico. Ahora ella estaba arriba, sentada a horcajadas sobre el torso de un Nathaniel bastante sorprendido que la observaba desde abajo.

Lanzó su vestido al suelo, y de inmediato se lanzó a los labios del joven, quien no dudó ni un segundo antes de responder al beso, al mismo tiempo que sentía cada una de las curvas de la chica, arrancándole ocasionales suspiros con sus caricias.

El beso se interrumpió cuando sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno, y apenas unos segundos después, Tsubaki y Nathaniel volvían a unir sus labios con más pasión que antes.

Presa del deseo irracional que Nathaniel infundía en ella, la morena comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans, y los lanzó al suelo, donde aterrizaron junto a su vestido... Así como ella aterrizó en la cama ya que Nathaniel había vuelto a quedar arriba

En el preciso momento en que el joven se disponía a deshacerse de la ropa interior de la chica para consumar el acto, Tsubaki abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se revolvió incómoda bajo el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Na, Nathaniel. No puedo hacerlo...-Susurró, tan bajito que temía que no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Que sucede, princesa?-Nathaniel reaccionó de inmediato, ahora estaba sentado en la cama, y ayudaba a que Tsubaki se incorporara frente a él.

-No puedo, Nathaniel. Simplemente, no...-Respondió la morena, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, mirando hacia el enorme ventanal. -Espero en verdad que me entiendas. Estoy muy lastimada en este momento, y sé que lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer no fue lo mejor-poco a poco, Tsubaki sentía como las lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos mientras hablaba.

-¿Lastimada? Tsubaki, puedes contarme cualquier cosa... Lo sabes, ¿no?-. Respondió el de cabellos negros como la noche. Su voz expresaba una genuina preocupación por ella.

-Mal de amores-respondió la chica, sin dejar de observar la luna a través de la ventana, siempre tan perturbadora, incluso en Italia. -Ya no sé ni que es lo que siento, y esto sólo lo complicaría más.

-Comprendo... Pero, quiero que sepas, que yo nunca te haré daño, Tsubaki.-Susurró Nathaniel, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, quedando justo detrás de su Arma. -Siempre estaré ahí para ti, princesa.

-Te lo agradezco, en serio.-Respondió, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sí misma, para encontrarse con la mirada de Nathaniel, rayando en la desilusión y el dolor. -Debo irme... Mañana volveremos al Shibusen.

-Lo sé-musitó el azabache, al mismo tiempo que recogía el vestido de Tsubaki y se lo entregaba. -Descansa, y, si en algún momento aclaras lo que sientes, yo estaré aquí.

-Buenas noches, Nathaniel...-Fueron las últimas palabras que el joven escuchó antes de que la chica se escabullera como la Asesina que era.

En su habitación, Tsubaki se permitió volver a llorar, cosa que no hacía en, al menos, diez días, calculaba ella.

-_¿Por qué Black Star?_-. Susurró entre sollozos... Una y otra vez.

Lo extrañaba, y eso dolía muchísimo.

Le dolía el hecho de que él no estaba, y aún así, su recuerdo se negaba a abandonarla. Se negaba a irse y permitir que sus heridas sanaran... ¿Por qué era tan egoísta?

El cielo lucía más oscuro que nunca. Tan negro como cueva de lobos...

Poco a poco, Tsubaki se fue hundiendo en un apacible letargo, y supo que tenía muchísimo sueño. Se acomodó en su cama, por fuera de las cobijas, y se rindió ante el sueño.

Porque, cualquier pesadilla era mucho mejor que su realidad.

Lo que la chica no sabía, es que, cuando el cielo luce mas oscuro, es cuando está a punto de amanecer.

* * *

P.D. No me hago responsable de traumas ocasionados por la lectura de este capítulo. Nah, mentira... Espero que nadie se traume, en verdadUu

Bueno, mi intuición dice que este capítulo quedó algo corto...

Hey, ¡tengan piedad! Fue mi primer intento de "_escena romántica_", y dejenme decirles, que me partí la cabeza con ella... ¡Pero puedo mejorar! Díganme, ¿qué le faltó? ¿Qué lo haría mas Pro?

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

(N/A): ¡Hola!

¿Como se encuentran todos de ese lado de la pantalla? *0*

Antes que nada, lamento mucho el retraso que se me armó para este capítulo, pero bueno...

¡Tengo una buena razon! -Les presume su corte de cabello, sus orejitas oratadas y al bebito que lleva en brazos-. ¡Os presento a Paquito, mi nuevo primo! -Baila ridículamente, ocasionándole un trauma severo al pequeño crí

yuki-chan22: ¡Dime por favor que no estas traumada! T0T

CATITA-EDWIN: Todo a su tiempo... Take it easy... ;)

Guest: ¡Gracias por la paciencia! Mas bien, gracias por no matarme, ¡y por dejar review!

¡Disfrútenlo mucho!

* * *

*Tras un viaje bastante X's, nuestros personajes vuelven a sus hogares*

Caía la noche en Londres; esta era, quizás, la noche más fría de todo el mes... Se acercaba el invierno, y ya nadie quedaba en las calles.

Aún así, Black Star y Scarlet se dirigían de vuelta al London Shibusen para entregar el reporte de su misión y justificar el día libre que tomarían hoy; hasta un par de Invencibles como ellos merecían un descanso de vez en cuando...

Como era de esperarse, Justin Law era el único sujeto que quedaba en las instalaciones; absorto en su música y sus libros, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de en que momento cerraron las entradas principales y lo dejaron encerrado.

-¡Hola! ¡De vuelta en casa! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-gritaron los jóvenes a todo pulmón, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

Pero no; una buena canción de Vivaldi (N/A: No lo se, creo que fue lo mas apropiado para Justin; era eso o Metallica...Uu) y el tomo uno de Juego de Tronos es más que suficiente para hacer que cualquier persona se ausentara del mundo real.

Así pues, hasta que no le arrancaron los audífonos -cortesía de la señorita Scarlet-; fue que Justin reaccionó: pegó un salto olímpico y catapultó su libro por los aires, al mismo tiempo que gritaba como niñita, para diversión de los chicos; quienes no dejaron de reír en ningún momento.

-¡Kyaaa! Engendros del mal...l|l|- masculló la Death Scythe, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose el milenario polvo que se acumuló en la biblioteca del Shibusen. -¿Que horas son estas de llegar? ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?-. Dijo Justin, mientras sentía su preocupación aumentar.

-Recién volvemos de Italia, y estamos cansados... ¿Quisieras mostrarte más amable con los sujetos que borraron a Iacomino Tomasso del mapa?-. Respondió altaneramente Black Star, mientras caminaba por ahí. -Además, te has vuelto a quedar encerrado en el Shibusen. ¿Que acaso nunca escuchas el timbre?

-Oh, no es eso... Es solo que estoy ocupado. ¡Busco inspiración!-Exclamó Justin. -No tengo idea de qué haremos por el aniversario de la derrota del Kishin Ashura... ¡Y me lo encargaron a mi!

-¿¡Una fiesta!? ¡Yay!-canturreó Scarlet mientras daba de saltitos. -Yo amo las fiestas... Sí, deberíamos hacer una mega fiesta con barra de sushi y pista de baile. ¡Invitemos a todos los Shibusen del mundo! ¡Será el mejor reventón de la historiaaa!- No se en que momento, pero la chica había comenzado a gritar, saltando por todos lados y ocasionalmente, pateando algun objeto en su camino.

¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Una fiesta de aniversario era justo lo que haría falta para reunir a su Técnico con Tsubaki...

Tan encimada se encontraba Scarlet con sus cavilaciones macabras y siniestras, que poco le importo que Justin y Black Star la estuvieran mirando con extrañeza...

-Scar, ¡Excelente idea!-respondió la Death Scythe, contagiándose del espíritu animoso y frenético de la joven.

Black Star, a quien en un principio, la idea le parecía grandiosa, comenzaba a dudar.

Tsubaki y el chico ese estarían ahí, seguramente... ¿Se podría enfrentar a verlos de nuevo?

Entonces se vio a si mismo, con el corazón hecho trizas y una botella de vino tinto en la mano.

No.

Él no volvería a pasar por eso. Lo juró por toda su grandeza.

Pero Justin y Scarlet lucían tan entusiasmados que no quiso estropearles el momento... Así que se limitó a permanecer callado, ajeno a su felicidad extremista.

-¡Luces láser de colores!

-¡Fuente de chocolate!

-¡Barra libre!

-¡Mesas de billar!

Las ideas volaban de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Cada propuesta mejor que la anterior...

Y aún así, Black Star sólo quería salir de ahí... No quería saber nada de fiestas, ni de sushi, ni de música en vivo. Se negaba a pisar voluntariamente cualquier sitio en el que la presencia de Tsubaki fuera una posibilidad inminente.

No dejaba de amarla... Lo sabía bien. Pero ella no.

_Tsubaki no lo amaba._

-Sí, sí... Pero, ¿podemos irnos ya? Acabo de pasar casi tres horas en un avión, y no siento mi trasero- dijo Black Star, haciendo uso de su tono quejumbroso.

-Oh, claro... Yo tambien estoy cansada. -Respondió la chica mientras miraba hacia Justin. -¿Mañana continuamos con esto?

-¿Acaso lo dudas, pequeña alma de la fiesta? -Le contestó la Death Scythe mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Bien, bien... Vamonos de aquí. Justin San, ¿vienes o te quedas? -Preguntó el de cabellos azules; después de todo, no podían abandonar al tipo en una escuela... ¿O sí?

-No, no... ¡Este libro es bueno! Además, si digo que me quedé atrapado, el Rector tendrá que dejarme salir temprano mañana. Gracias chicos.

-De acuerdo... -Susurró Scarlet, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la ventana que rompieron para escabullirse dentro del edificio.

El camino de vuelta a sus casas fue muy silencioso y apacible. Quizás en parte, por los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer del cielo... Claro indicador del frío congelante que hacía en la ciudad.

Llegaron a la esquina en la que sus destinos se dividían, y el letargo en los dos era mas que evidente... Habían sido los tres días más ajetreados de sus enteras vidas.

Tras una brevísima despedida, cada joven comenzó a andar por separado. Uno al frente, y la otra a la izquierda...

Apenas Black Star llegó a su diminuto departamento, se arrastró a la cama y se durmió... Por primera vez, no le importó quedar desprotegido ante los recuerdos felices con los que su mente lo atacaba en sueños; todo lo que quería era descansar.

Por otra parte, la mente de Scarlet no había dejado de hacer planes desde que Justin anunció la fiesta de aniversario que el London Shibusen ofrecería... No importaba como, pero esa noche, la infelicidad de Black Star llegaría a su fin.

Dispuesta a lograr su cometido a como diera lugar, apenas entró a su departamento, se lanzó contra la libreta de direcciones que tenía al lado del teléfono.

Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, Scarlet halló el número que necesitaba.

Tecleando con la habilidad que sólo puede tener una chica de catorce años, rápidamente estaba enlazando la llamada...

Casi de inmediato, una voz masculina se dejó escuchar a través de la bocina.

-_¿Hola?_

-Hola, oye, esta llamada me saldrá carísima... ¿Por que diablos te fuiste al otro lado del mundo?

-_¿Scarlet? ¿Eres tú?_

-No, soy Morgan Freeman, ¿no tienes unos huesos que colecciones por ahí?

-_Vale, sí eres tu..._

-Pues sí. Escucha, te necesito...

-_Tú pide y ya... Lo que sea por tí, prima._

-De acuerdo; presta atención, por favor.

...

* * *

¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Quien será el hombre misterioso!?

Díganme, ¿como sería el reencuentro de sus sueños? Hagamos un final que os guste a todos. ;)

¿Reviews? ¡Por favooor! ¿Shiii?

Espero que les haya gustado... ^^


	15. Chapter 15

N/A: ¡Hooola!

¿Cómo se encuentran?

yuki-chan22: ¡Me encantó tu Review! _Shock_... Suena tan intenso... xDDD

CATITA-EDWIN: ¡Gracias por comentar! Ya pronto se acerca el final de esto -llora psicológicamente-... Pero ya se acerca la etapa en que hay miel para derrochar. ¡Yo me encargo de eso!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

-Una... ¿Fiesta?-Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sí, Tsubaki Chaaan... ¡Una pachanga de aniversario!-Respondió la Muerte, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo por la idea.

-Pero, usted no puede salir de Death City, ¿como se supone que asista?-Murmuró la chica pensativamente, mientras observaba al suelo.

-Nee, es una lástima, ¿no lo creen? Por eso lo decidí... ¡Tú y Nathaniel irán en mi representación!-Dijo Shinigami Sama. -Ustedes pueden tomar los boletos VIP de Kiddo Kun y mío. Después de todo, él estará fuera en una misión urgente. Y no, no aceptaré reclamos; irán y la pasarán bien, punto final.

-Si no hay de otra...-Masculló la morena, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la salida. A su lado, Nathaniel caminaba imperturbable.

Una vez afuera, y sólo tras haber descargado su furia contra un par de arbolitos que se encontraban en su paso, Tsubaki se decidió a pedirle opinión a su compañero.

-¿Una fiesta?-Preguntó Tsubaki. La duda se transmitía perfectamente en su voz. -Nathaniel, no lo creo...

-¡Vamos! Kid Kun estará ocupado, y necesita que alguien de el discurso de agradecimiento de Death City. ¡No puedes negarte, es un gran honor!

-Gran honor o no, me niego a asistir-respondió Tsubaki, desviando la mirada; -No estoy de humor para volar otras doce horas sólo para ir a una fiesta. Lo suficientemente cansadada estoy ya.

-Venga, ¡Es en una semana!-Exclamó Nathaniel, lanzando los brazos al aire. -Tienes tiempo de descansar y estar como nueva para el próximo Viernes... ¡Vamos Tsubaki!

-Ya veré-respondió entre dientes la morena, exasperada. -Y no prometo nada, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Eres la mejor, Tsu!-Y dicho esto, Nathaniel corrió al encuentro de un par de amigos; dando por terminada la conversación.

Como era de esperarse, las demás chicas estaban más que emocionadas por la noticia de la fiesta. Por todos lados se escuchaban chismorreos sobre quienes estarían ahí, y que llevarían puesto, entre muchas otras cosas.

En ese momento, Tsubaki escuchó las voces de Liz y Maka acercándose peligrosamente... Al igual que todo el mundo, estaban más que emocionadas por la noticia, y charlaban animadamente sobre una excursión de compras que la Thompson mayor estaba organizando, claro, sólo para pasar un rato con las amigas y encontrar un lindo vestido.

-¡Tsubaki Chaaan!-Canturreó Maka, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su brazo al de ella y continuaba caminando, arrastrando a la morena consigo. -¿Ya tienes qué ponerte en la fiesta?

-Esto, no...-Susurró la pelinegra mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la Técnico de Guadaña. Esa chica de verdad tenía una fuerza tremenda. -De hecho, ni siquiera me llama la atención ir.

-¿¡Como te atreves a decir eso!?-Gritó Liz, presa de un ataque de pánico. -¿¡A quién no le gustan las fiestas!?

-Iremos todos juntos en un avión privado; vamos Tsubaki, ¡será divertido! ¡Juntas en Londres!-Dijo Maka, tratando de suavizar un poco la agresividad de la rubia.

-Oh, ¿qué más da? Así que, ¿cuándo vamos al centro comercial chicas?- Concedió Tsubaki, a quien la mirada de Liz comenzaba a asustar, y mucho.

-¡Eso es todo! Iremos hoy mismo, por la tarde. No queremos que las demás nos ganen lo mejor, ¿o sí?-Dijo Liz, cambiando su actitud inmediatamente.

Así pues, se acordo que irían apenas salieran del Shibusen, comerían algo por allá y comenzaría la cacería por el mejor vestido.

El tiempo voló a partir de entonces, y cuando menos cuenta de dieron, ya estaban pidiendo la cuenta en el restaurante.

Las cinco chicas, Chrona, Liz, Patty, Maka y Tsubaki se dirigieron rápidamente a la mejor tienda de vestidos de noche que había en Death City y sus alrededores. Apenas entraron, cada una se abalanzó sobre la prenda que las cautivó a primera vista, incluida Chrona, que poco a poco aprendía como lidiar con cosas así.

-Tsubaki, ¡deberías probarte este!

-Muy escotado para mi gusto...

-Yo sólo quiero aprovechar que Kid y sus uniformes ridículos no estarán presentes.

-¡Cierto hermana!

-Oh, ¿el violeta se me ve bien?

-¡Que espantoso, esto no me cierra!

-¿Corto o largo, que le gustará más a Soul?

-Sólo se ve bien colgado...

-Señorita, ¿¡una talla más!?

De esa forma se pasaron cuatro largas horas; las empleadas de la tienda no habían tenido ni un minuto de descanso desde que esas chicas entraron por la puerta.

Pero no hay mal que dure cien años -ni cuerpo que lo aguante-.

Justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte, al fin cada una encontró lo que llevaría puesto. Felices de la vida, y con las manos llenas de bolsas, porque, ¿como no llevar los zapatos a juego? Las chicas salieron al fin del centro comercial. Esperando ansiosas el Viernes.

Mientras las chicas caminaban de regreso a sus casas, al otro lado del planeta, una jovencita menuda arrastraba a un sujeto de cabellos azules al interior de un local que rentaba trajes de gala.

-Scarlet, ¡te juro que esta me la pagarás!-Gritaba Black Star, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantenerse firmemente plantado al suelo, sin éxito alguno.

-Nee, mira que miedo. ¡Ni siquiera puedes evitar que te siga jalando!-Dijo Scarlet mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento cruzaron el umbral de la tienda, así que Black Star se dió por vencido, y decidió que se portaría civilizadamente sólo hasta que le encontraran algo que llevar a la "super fiesta", como la denominaba su compañera.

-Hola, bienvenidos a Trajes de Renta, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-Masculló un sujeto cuya cara de aburrimiento parecía estar tatuada al cráneo.

-¡Hola! Buscamos un traje para mi Técnico.

-Oh, yo creí que veníamos por unas galletas de chocolate...-Susurró sarcásticamente el peli azul, ganándose así una mirada asesina por parte de Scarlet, y una de desaprobación, cortesía del tipo del mostrador.

De esa manera, y no sin un par de recién patentados Scarlet Chops, en cuestión de minutos encontraron el smoking que Black Star usaría. Después de todo, la chica los había comprometido para ser parte del comité de bienvenida, y aunque ella tenía muchísimos vestidos de donde escoger, no se arriesgaría a que el chico se apareciera por ahí con un pants del Real Madrid (N/A: xD)...

Apenas Black Star volvió a su departamento, colgó el perfectamente planchado traje detrás de la puerta de su habitación y se tumbó en la cama a pensar.

¿Qué haría cuando la viera? Porque era obvio que ella estaría ahí... Si es la mejor del Shibusen.

¿Y si estaba con el chico ese? Era evidente que iría con ella, si un Técnico y su Arma son casi inseparables...

Oh, luciría hermosa ese día.

-_Kami Sama, ¿por qué?_-Fué lo último que pensó antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Justo al contrario, Scarlet, quien apenas se terminaba su manzana, sentada frente a la TV de su sala, buscaba distraídamente algún buen programa para sintonizar. En el preciso instante en el que se disponía a tirar el control remoto por la ventana, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Casi de inmediato, la chica se estiró en el sofá y alcanzó el móvil. Llevándoselo al oído, se volvió a tumbar cómodamente.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Como van las cosas?_

-Uy, tu siempre tan precipitado... Toma un respiro, ¡o te saldrán canas!

-_Scarlet, tengo veintitres... ¿Hablas en serio?_

-Sipi. En fin, hoy fuimos a rentar un traje. Te puedo asegurar que será el más guapo de la fiesta.

_-Amh, yo estaré ahí, ¿lo recuerdas?_

-Eres feo primo, admítelo.

_-Como digas, caprichosa. La noticia se corrió por aquí hoy... Estoy casi seguro de que ella y sus amigas ya fueron de compras. Aunque no lucía del todo convencida._

-Black Star tampoco, y aún así irá. Por lo tanto, más te vale llevarla, ¿de acuerdo?

_-Ya, ya... Toma tú un respiro._

-Ja, ja, ja... De acuerdo, llámame si algo más sucede, ¿vale?

_-Perfecto-_susurró la voz, e inmediatamente después colgó, dejando a su prima sola con el _beep beep _que indica que la llamada terminó.

Y con la tranquilidad de que sus planes comenzaban a tomar una perfecta forma, la chica se fue a dormir. Después de todo, en unas horas sería jueves; ¡el tiempo pasaba volando!

* * *

Chaka chaka... *0*

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de preparaciones para el baile. ¡Porque yo me divertí mucho eligiéndoles vestidos a las chicas! Quiero decirles, que esta me estoy luciendo con la logística del evento. ;)

¡Manita arriba quien quiere que Swedish House Mafia vaya a la fiesta a tocar! \(O-O)/

Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merezco un Review?


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: ¡Hola!

¿Como se encuentran?

yuki-chan22: Este capítulo es más bien una desición... El siguiente tiene los vestidos y a la _cosa pobre _que es explotada por su padre. ¡Hay sorpresas! ;)

CATITA-EDWIN: ¡Gracias! Me alegra muchísimo que consideren que voy mejorando en esto... ¡Abrazos para ti tambien!

niki perolita: ¡Gracias por dejar Review! Y gracias tambien por la amenaza de muerte y secuestro... ¡No te das idea de como me motiva a escribir ver mi vida peligrar! xDDDDDDDDD

¡Disfruten! *0*

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó volando para Tsubaki y las chicas. Debido a unos problemas técnicos en el Shibusen -un par de alumnos idiotas volaron en pedazos el laboratorio y parte de los salones-, las clases se recortarían en horario toda la semana. Así que, en tiempo de escuela, eran unas catorce horas menos de clases; justo lo que necesitaban para gozar del ambiente pre-vacacional que se respiraba en el instituto.

-Oh, no tienes idea de cómo me desmotivó ver que ya nos soy talla tres de vestido... -Comentaba Liz Thompson mientras caminaba al lado de Maka y Tsubaki. -¡Justo por eso es que he decidido entrar en la dieta de la manzana!

-¿Manzana? ¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Maka, con una expresión que dejaba bien en claro que nunca se había preocupado por eso.

-Lo único que puede entrar por tu boca durante un mes son manzanas y agua... ¡Es súper eficaz!-Respondió rápidamente la Thompson mayor mientras lanzaba los brazos al aire. -En menos de lo que canta un gallo obtienes un cuerpo de Miss Universo.

-Amh, Liz... ¿No será eso un poco insano?-Cuestionó Tsubaki, sin poder evitar sentir una genuina preocupación por su amiga. -¡Morirás de hambre!

-Además, ya compraste el vestido... No te puedes arriesgar a que te quede grande en la fiesta.-Le recordó Maka, logrando así convencer a la rubia.

-Vale, pero después de la fiesta iniciaré la dieta, ¡y ustedes conmigo!

Sabiendo que de nada serviría reclamar, las chicas tan sólo rezaron en silencio para que Liz olvidara que las sometería a tal lío volviendo de Londres.

Apenas salieron a la escalinata del Shibusen, los ojos esmeralda de Maka brillaron, y de inmediato echó a correr. Antes de que Liz o Tsubaki pudieran siquiera preguntarse que diablos había sucedido, la de cabellos cenizos ya había cruzado toda la terraza.

Entonces vieron a la razón de la carrera de la chica.

A unas cuantas zancadas de donde Maka corría felizmente, Soul extendía los brazos. En su rostro, esa típica sonrisa socarrona relucía, casi tan brillante como la de la chica a la que ahora estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después, para sorpresa de Tsubaki, ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios en un tierno beso; en ese momento sólo existían ellos en su mundo. Tan juntos que apenas y contaban por dos.

-¿¡Que!?-Preguntó alarmada la morena. Ella sabía lo que sus amigos sentían por el otro, pero ¡estaba prohibido! ¡Los separarían, si no es que los expulsarían del Shibusen!

-Descuida... Shinigami Sama comienza a ser un poco más abierto en cuanto a esas cosas.-Dijo Liz, sin dejar de observar a los chicos, quienes se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, con las manos entrelazadas.

Apenas terminó de hablar, una sonrosada Maka agitaba la mano en el aire mientras que Soul, bastante menos entusiasta que la chica, se limitó a sonreír de lado y asentir con la cabeza.

Liz y Tsubaki respondieron a la despedida y observaron como Técnico y Arma, no, la _pareja_ se alejaba lentamente, hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-Vaya...-Susurró la morena. No podía evitar sentir cierta envidia por Maka. Ella sí podía estar con el hombre al que amaba.

-Hace unas semanas me preguntó como podría confesarle sus sentimientos a Soul.-Comentó de pasada la Thompson. -Seré bastante miedosa, y a veces puedo incluso pasar por idiota, pero sé de chicos. -Agregó mientras guiñaba un ojito hacia Tsubaki.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Resultó ser que él llevaba más tiempo acallando sus sentimientos.

Tsubaki no podía creerlo... ¿Acaso también habría una oportunidad para ella? Aún faltaban tres días para que volara a Londres junto con sus amigas. ¿Black Star la querría todavía?

-Oh, sé lo que estás pensando... Y sí, puedes tenerlo por seguro.

-¿Perdón?

-Segundas oportunidades. En verdad existen...

-¿Que te hace creer que pensaba en eso?-Preguntó la morena, claramente turbada.

-Tenías la misma expresión que ví en mi misma y en mi hermana muchas veces... Ella y yo éramos conocidas como _los demonios de Brooklyn_. Ni los hombres más valientes querían toparse con nosotras. Esa mirada que adoptaste fue la misma con la que observamos a Kid aquel día que nos pidió ser sus Armas...

Sabíamos que había algo bueno delante. No más drogas o callejones oscuros... Patty y yo al fin iríamos a la escuela, viviríamos bien. Frente a nosotras se plantaba la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio. En ese momento aceptamos su propuesta.

Tsubaki se había quedado muda. Siempre había sabido el origen de las pistolas gemelas de Kid, pero las palabras de Liz habían calado hondo en ella.

-Venga, se hace tarde y aún hay tareas por hacer, además de que no creo que a Black Star le haga feliz verte con ojeras...-Dijo la rubia pícaramente, causando un evidente sonrojo en el rostro de Tsubaki.

-¿Coo... Cómo sabes es... Eso?-Logró tartamudear la pobre joven.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que soy bastante observadora... ¿Quieres hablarlo?

-En realidad, sí... ¿Pasamos por un café?-Sugirió Tsubaki, pues comenzaba a cansarse de estar de pie en medio de la escuela.

-Por supuesto. Yo invito las galletas de doble chocolate.

Así pues, ambas chicas caminaron al Starbucks más cercano al Shibusen. El local estaba casi vacío, pues a las cinco de la tarde a poca gente se le ocurre ir por un frapuccino y un par de muffins.

Una vez con bebidas y asiento, Tsubaki comenzó a platicarle a Liz su historia.

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?-Interrumpió educadamente la rubia.

-No lo sé. Supongo que, cuando me di cuenta de que se había ido.-Respondió la chica, mientras sentía las lágrimas escocer en los ojos.

-Suele suceder. Maka descubrió que amaba a Soul el día que lo vió a punto de morir.

-¿Lo de Chrona?

-Oh, sí.

-Vaya...

-Hasta la fecha, ella apenas puede observar la cicatriz.

Ahogando un suspiro, la morena continuó con su relato.

Dos rondas de cafe y una bandeja de galletas después, ya no quedaban más palabras en la boca de Tsubaki. Ya no había nada más que decir. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

-¿Crees que él aún me quiera?-Susurró Tsubaki con la mirada clavada en el mantelito de la cafetería.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, pequeña. ¿Vamos a investigar?

-Por supuesto... Gracias por escuchar, Liz.

-No hay de qué. Pero vámonos ya, que mi hermana y Kid deben creer que me he adelantado a Londres para ir de compras.

-Jajaja, de acuerdo-respondió la de cabellos azabache entre risas.

Media hora después, la chica se probaba su vestido frente al espejo de la habitación que había ocupado Black Star. Siempre consideró que era injusto que él tuviera el espejo grande tras la puerta y Tsubaki se las tuviera que arreglar con el que estaba en el baño.

_¿Habrá un "nosotros" aún?_-Pensaba una y otra vez mientras observaba su figura curvilínea en el espejo.

Y aunque no lo hubiera, Tsubaki no planeaba quedarse con la duda de lo que podría ser.

* * *

Vale, vale... Lo diré.

¡Quería meter un poco de Soul y Maka en el fic! T/T

Espero que les haya gustado.

P.D. El domingo sale mi vuelo a NY, sitio donde pasaré las vacaciones. ¡Deseenme suerte! Andaré un poquitín ausente por estas dos semanas, pero os juro que habrá al menos un capítulo nuevo pronto. Después de todo, llevo el iPod, y me espera un laaargo rato en avioncito. ¿Que mejor que ponerse a escribir? *0*

-Lanza un beso virtual-

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Hola... _ _l|l|

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

No me odien, os lo ruego... T0T

Fueron las dos semanas mas moviditas de mi vida. Caminé, y caminé, comí galletas y volé, y conocí a un chico guapo en el aeropuerto, y ni su Facebook le pedi... TT0TT

En fin, aquí va un capi que creo que superará las dos mil palabras... Y si la historia no lo hace, bueno, con mi mega nota ya la armamos(?). xD

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

P.D. CATITA-EDWIN... ¡Gracias por ser mi único Review del capítulo pasado!Uu ¡Te quiero!

* * *

Las luces brillaban tenuemente. Todo el recinto estaba adornado con un acento londinense y festivo…

Había gente festejando por doquier. Algunas parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista, mientras que en las mesas el vino corría generosamente, al igual que las conversaciones.

Tsubaki se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas más próximas al balcón, sintiendo el viento nocturno acariciar su espalda descubierta. Frente a ella, Maka y Patty discutían sobre algo que la morena no alcanzaba a comprender.

_¿Había sido demasiado vino, o todo se sentía distante y sin importancia?_

La música que Soul estaba tocando en el piano al otro lado del lugar era triste y melancólica, y aún así, hermosa.

A lo lejos, Nathaniel bailaba con una de sus conocidas de Londres. Su sonrisa iluminaba la esquina donde él y la pelirroja danzaban grácilmente. –_Se lo merece-_pensó Tsubaki al mismo tiempo que bebía un pequeño sorbo de vino.

Entonces, al mismo tiempo que la chica depositaba su copa de vuelta en la mesa, divisó a un atractivo joven entrar por la puerta principal.

Su andar despreocupado, esa melena azul…

-_Black Star_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la morena, ocasionándole una breve parálisis y piernas temblorosas. Tratando de disimularlo, buscó entablar conversación con la Thompson mayor, quien reprochaba a Chrona por haber rechazado una invitación de baile hace unos minutos.

En el preciso momento en que se disponía a unirse al sermón de Liz, sintió una presencia familiar a sus espaldas, y supo que era tarde para actuaciones.

Por el Shinigami, lucía encantador. Portaba un traje negro como la noche y una camisa azul que resaltaba el peculiar tono de sus cabellos. Su mirada mostraba una nueva seriedad –_madurez, _se atrevería a decir-, y brillaba como cuando gritaba a los cuatro vientos que superaría a Dios.

Sin cortar el contacto visual que sostenían, y mientras la música se volvía enternecedora, el joven extendió el brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Invitación por excelencia para bailar.

Mientras sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban de un pálido rosa, Tsubaki tomó la mano de su compañero con delicadeza, disfrutando cada segundo del roce.

Cuidadosamente, Black Star ayudó a la morena a levantarse de su silla y la guió hacia el centro de la pista, y bajo la atenta mirada de muchísimos de sus antiguos compañeros del Shibusen, atrajo a la hermosa Espada Demoníaca hacia él. La tomó ligeramente de la cintura, y en ese momento fue que Tsubaki pudo apreciar el hecho de que el que había sido su Técnico estaba a punto de rebasarla en estatura, aún cuando ella llevaba un par de zapatillas de tacón.

Aprovechando que lo podía hacer ahora, la pelinegra entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico Estrella, al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a bailar.

No hablaban, ellos no eran así. Simplemente se dejaban llevar por la música, gozando de la perfecta sincronía en la que sus almas se encontraban en ese momento.

Cuando la canción estaba por terminar, Black Star inclinó delicadamente a Tsubaki. Sus miradas tan unidas como si hubiese un candado entre ellas.

En ese momento, Black Star acercó su rostro al de la morena. Ardiendo en deseos de unir sus labios a los de él, Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos y deslizó una de sus manos al cabello del joven, enredando sus dedos entre su rebelde melena. Sentía su calor, el batir de sus corazones…

De pronto, todo se desmoronó a su alrededor.

El bello salón desapareció, y junto con él, todos los estudiantes del Shibusen, incluido Black Star. Ante la ausencia de éste último, la morena sólo atinó a ladearse un poco antes de caer al suelo.

Se sentía sola y desorientada. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Entonces una voz cantarina llena de estática retumbó en la cabeza de Tsubaki.

_-Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que nos encontramos sobrevolando la bella ciudad de Londres, la temperatura es de 24º, un día perfecto para volar. _

-_Genial, fue un sueño…-_Masculló la morena mientras trataba de asimilarlo del todo. ¿Cómo era posible que su inconsciente le jugara tretas así?

-_ En un par de minutos comenzaremos el descenso, os suplicamos abrochen su cinturón de seguridad y no se levanten de sus lugares hasta haber frenado completamente._

-¡Yupi!-Canturreó Chrona, al mismo tiempo que volvía a abrir la ventana. -Ya estaba harta de no ver nada más que nubes...

-¡Maka! ¡Deja de besar a Soul y mira allá!-Gritó Patty sin disimulo alguno a los jóvenes en la fila más alejada a ella, causando que ambos se separaran instantáneamente, más rojos que un tomate.

-Ahmmm... Si. Es el Parlamento. Y el de al lado era conocido como el Big Ben, pero después del jubileo de oro de la Reina, se le cambió el nombre a Isabel Tower-respondió Maka mientras el sonrojo desaparecía de su rostro.

-Oooh-corearon todos.- ¡Cuanto sabes!

-Cállense, bakas-respondió la de cabellos cenizos mientras inflaba las mejillas como muestra de su indignación.

En ese momento, el indicador de cinturones de seguridad se encendió, así que todos los pasajeros, estudiantes o no, cesaron el alboroto y se sentaron en su lugar con el cinturón bien abrochado.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasó con Nathaniel? No lo vi en el registro de equipaje, ni cuando subí al avión-preguntó Liz tranquilamente.-Oh, el se adelantó. Está allá desde ayer-respondió Tsubaki. -Se supone que Shinigami le pidió que diera el discurso, o algo así que yo no quise hacer.

-Ya...-Fue lo único que salió de los labios de la rubia. -Hey ¿Lista?

-Por supuesto-respondió la morena.

En ese momento, los oídos de todos se taponearon sincronizadamente y el avión se volvió un mar de exclamaciones de dolor.

-¡Me muero!  
-Deténganlo, deténganlo, ¡DETENGANLO!  
-Por favor, terminen con mi vida...  
-Auch, auch...  
-¿Quien carajos inventó esto?

-_Estimados pasajeros. Os agradeceríamos mucho que dejaran de comportarse como una bola de mariquitas. Dentro de unos segundos tocaremos tierra. ¡Gracias por volar en Death Airlines!_- Cantó la azafata a través del altavoz.

-Perfecto. Hey, ¿Que será lo primero que hagamos allá? Después de todo, la fiesta es ya entrada la noche, y son algo así como las tres de la tarde por aquí-preguntó Maka a sus compañeros, mientras sentía el aterrizaje bajo sus pies.

-¡Comida!-Dijo casi automáticamente Soul.

-Más compras, lógicamemte-respondió Liz.

-¿Y si mejor dormimos un poquito?-Sugirió Chrona.

-Ya, ya. Que cada quien haga lo que le venga en gana. Nos vemos a las seis en el Lobby del hotel para llegar justo en tiempo a la fiesta. ¿De acuerdo?-Sentenció Tsubaki.

-Claro-dijeron todos.

Y así fue.

Liz y Patty corrieron al hotel a ducharse y comenzar a prepararse, bueno, Patty iba con su hermana solo por la tele del hotel, de hecho.

Tsubaki y Chrona fueron a dar una vuelta por las callecitas de alrededor del aeropuerto. Después pidieron un taxi al hotel, donde cayeron profundamente dormidas.

Apenas bajaron del avión, Soul y Maka fueron a comer algo. Solo a ellos se les ocurre salir sin desayunar a un vuelo que duraría medio día entero.

El tiempo pasó, y poco a poco el cielo tomaba una tonalidad naranja como la de las hojas en otoño. Las cinco chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Tsubaki -la más grande de todas- preparándose para la fiesta.

Chrona ya tenía su vestido puesto, y se dedicaba a tratar de convencerse de que lucía bonita. Era morado con varias capas de gasa y tul; con mangas que apenas le llegaban a los hombros y un corte tipo princesa en el pecho. Patty estaba muy orgullosa del vestido, pues ella misma lo había elegido para su amiga, esperando que luciera menos preocupantemente delgada y mas bien saludable en la fiesta.

Maka se encontraba a su lado peinándose. Con cuidado de no estropear su vestido, dio una grácil vuelta frente al espejo, causando que la prenda, de un hipnótico color azul, resplandeciera. Analizó detalladamente cada costura y doblez; el cuello, que iniciaba como una gargantilla hasta transformarse en el torso, tan ajustado que resaltaba su estrecha cintura y su pecho, ya no tan inexistente. Una y otra vez analizó la abertura lateral de la falda; no tan alta como para verse mal, y aún así, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que era demasiado atrevido para su estilo. ¡Maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a Liz!

Patty se encontraba dándole los toques finales al moño de su vestido, ya que no lograba hacer que la porquería aquella quedara derechita. Ella había optado por algo corto y muy femenino, de un bello color crema y con un vuelo muy digno de la Thompson menor, quien era la más feliz del mundo ante la perspectiva de que Kiddo no estaría ahí para hacerla usar sus ridículos uniformes, aunque fuera sólo por esta ocasión.

Liz era la que más atrasada iba. Tenía que estar lista en menos de media hora, y ella aún no pasaba de hacer su maquillaje. En la otra esquina de la habitación, su vestido aguardaba. Largo y ajustado, de un color plata resplandeciente, con un pequeño adorno a la altura de la cadera y un sexy escote... Todas habían estado de acuerdo en que era el atuendo perfecto para Liz.

Jugueteando soñadora con su cabello, frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del armario se encontraba Tsubaki. Su largo vestido la hacía lucir aún más curvilínea y esbelta. El pecho era blanco, con escote en forma de V y la espalda descubierta, poquito arriba de la cintura había un delgado cinturón de pedrería, y debajo de él, una espectacular falda negra caía hasta el suelo. Para no complicarse la vida, la morena ten sólo había peinado su largo cabello azabache en una trenza de lado, dándole un estilo fresco a su _look. _

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta de la Suite, sacando de su encantamiento a las chicas. Patty, por ser la más cercana a la salida, y por estar completamente lista corrió a abrir.

-Nee... ¿Hooola?

-Buenas tardes, señorita. Esta habitación tiene un par de limusinas esperando afuera...

-¿¡Limos!?

-Sí. Listas cuando ustedes lo estén.

-Gracias...

No hizo falta que Patty explicara qué había sucedido, pues la habitación se encontraba sumida en un silencio sepulcral, y los estupefactos rostros de las chicas lo decían todo.

"¡Esta será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas!"

* * *

¿En serio lo será? ¡Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo!

Ya, en serio me voy a aplicar para actualizar al menos dos veces a la semana... Es lo menos que les debo por haberme perdido dos enteras semanas. ^^u

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Me dejas un Review? Por cada Review que esta historia recibe se le regala una bola de estambre a algún gatito necesitado... *w* ...Ok, no... Pero por favor, dejen un Review... xDu

Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

N/A: ¡Hooola! ¡Bakita-chan reportándose! -Hace saludo militar ante la presencia de sus queridas lectoras-.

Oh, por Kami Sama... Este capítulo comenzó muy difícil, y cuando me di cuenta, ¡boom! Mil quinientas palabras de un tirón.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estuve estudiando como posesa para mi examen de admisión a la nueva prepa... ¡Deseenme suerte, que la necesitare!

yuki-chan22: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Déjame decirte que se te extrañó mucho en el capítulo dieciséis... Engendra del mal tú, por hacerme sentir que ya no me querías. T0T Por cierto, el mini Kid/Chrona está en camino amiga mía. ;)

CATITA-EDWIN: Lamento maltratar tu corazoncito, pero, ¡era algo que tenía que hacer! Gracias por las porras, y por decirme que escribo genial, y que siempre seguirás el Fic... Caramba, cuando comenzé con esto, jamás creí que alguien fuera a decirme eso. :'3 Más romance, ¡a la orden!

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Lo primero que las chicas vieron al bajar de las hermosas limosinas que el Shibusen les envió, fue la exquisita arquitectura del lugar. Con un estilo rococó y múltiples faroles de luz anaranjada alrededor, el edificio gritaba "Londres" a todo pulmón.

En la entrada, un grupo de estudiantes estaba reunido. Cuando se acercaron, el corazón de Tsubaki no pudo evitar dar un vuelco. Ahí luciendo un corto y muy sencillo vestido rojo se encontraba Scarlet, dándole la bienvenida a todo quien le pasara por en frente.

Justo cuando la morena comenzaba a planear la forma en que podría escabullirse por ahí sin que la chica la notara, el rector Taylor apareció de la nada, plantándose justo en frente de Tsubaki.

-Elemental...-Dijo con su tono de Sherlock Holmes. -Usted debe ser la señorita Nakatsukasa, y sus compañeros. Por favor, acompáñenme, Shinigami Sama me pidió que los tratase de maravilla.

La primera en seguirlo fue, obviamente, Patty, quien a estas alturas se encontraba más que volada con semejante trato especial. Y tras ella fueron todos los demás, desde Tsubaki, hasta Maka, que iba colgada del brazo de un Soul muy galante.

Justo al pasar frente a la puerta, y sin poderlo evitar, desvió la vista hacia donde Scarlet se encontraba saludando a un par de estudiantes de aspecto serio. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Tsubaki se esperaba encontrar todo menos lo que encontró.

Scarlet la observaba con un brillo singular en los ojos, mostrando algo similar a la complicidad.

_-¿Pero qué diablos..?-_Pensó la morena mientras despegaba la mirada de las avellanas de la jovencita, justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Nathaniel, vestido con un traje de color gris oxford, que, a juzgar por el corte, parecía hecho a la medida, y corbata del mismo color sobre una exquisita camisa de tono beige. Su cabello iba atado en una rebelde coletita, que lo hacía lucir como el chico malo de las películas de acción.

-¿Lista, princesa?-Preguntó el de ojos verdes mientras le tendía el brazo a la morena. -Luces hermosa hoy...

-Gracias Nathaniel... -Respondió Tsubaki, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos sobre el bícep de su Técnico.

Entrando al lujoso edificio, todo parecía salido de un sueño... Bueno, para ser precisos, del sueño de la Espada Demoníaca. Desde las luces, hasta la decoración sencilla y elegante.

-_Ya sólo me falta él...- _Su subconsciente cobró vida propia en ese momento, de Tsubaki tuvo que admitir que, quizás solo por esta ocasión, tenía razón.

Entonces lo vió, caminando al lado de un grupo de chicos de aspecto claramente londinense. Se veía feliz, y despreocupado. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa del mismo color, y una sencilla corbata azul que hacía que sus ojos y cabello destacaran.

Agradeció que Nathaniel estuviera a su lado, pues sus piernas se tornaron gelatina en ese momento. Era como el príncipe que soñó que sería... Pero, algo en su mirada no cuadraba. Lucía triste, o preocupado.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba con sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo fijamente al chico Estrella, y ahora él la miraba también...

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que la morena desviaba la mirada, por la cabeza de Black Star corrieron miles de pensamientos al mismo tiempo, algo poco usual en él... _"Luce hermosa." "Viene con ese chico..." "Se ve muy feliz." "¿¡Maka y Soul!?" "¿Y donde esta Kid? Ugh, seguro está con lo del maratónico discurso..." "Me pregunto si la comida será buena." "Ese vestido la hace ver fenomenal, bueno, siempre se ve así... Debo decírselo..." _

Justo antes de que su cabeza estallara, sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro. Volteó, y se encontró con los ojitos de Scarlet, quien se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Scar...

-¡Mira quién está por allá! -Respondió alegremente la chiquilla, mientras se resistía la tentación de señalar a la bella mujer del vestido blanco y negro, que ahora se encontraba sentada a su mesa, platicando con Patty y Maka.

-Tsubaki-el nombre salió como un susurro apenas. Fervoroso y anhelante...

-¡Sí, y mi primo y yo nos encargaremos de que, antes de que la velada termine, ustedes estén juntos y sean felices! -Canturreó Scarlet emocionada mientras daba un par de salititos. Instantes después, se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho, y frenó en seco, con la mirada perdida y el rostro pálido.

-Tu primo y tu... ¿¡Qué!?-Preguntó un exaltado Black Star, mientras sentía como los colores se le subían a las mejillas. -¿Quién es tu primo? Empecemos por ahí.

-No me digas que no lo sabes... -Dijo Scarlet, convirtiendo su voz en un murmullo. -Hana no es mi apellido, sino mi segundo nombre.

-Oook, eso es nuevo. -Habló para sí el peli azul, temiendo lo peor.

-Yo soy una Hayabusa.

-¿Y eso significa que..?-Black Star comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no podría aguantar un segundo más.

En ese momento, Scarlet miró por encima de su hombro, y sonrió, al mismo tiempo que saludaba efusivamente a alguien con la mano.

Sin poderlo evitar, y buscando al culpable de prolongar su agonía, el chico se asomó hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo... Pero como no veía mucho, y se estaba haciendo daño, decidió girar completamente.

El compañero de Tsubaki, ese tal... _¿Nacho? ¿Daniel? ¡Ya! Nathaniel._ Nathaniel, se encontraba respondiendo al saludo de Scarlet mientras Tsubaki lo veía de forma extraña. De inmediato, Black Star se volvió a voltear, y miró a su Arma, rogándole que se detuviera y le dijera su hilo del pensamiento estaba equivocado.

Tras un par de segundos más, Scarlet al fin dejó de saludar, y volvió a fijar su atención en el de cabellos azules, con una mirada que rayaba entre la auto-satisfacción y la altanería. Entonces dijo, justo lo que Black Star no quería escuchar.

-Sí, él es mi amado primo.

Apenas terminó la frase, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde el Rector y el resto del Staff estaban coordinando las pruebas de sonido. Llena de determinación y autosuficiencia, en ese momento, Scarlet podría ser fácilmente confundida con la nieta de la Reina.

* * *

-Entonces, déjame ver si entendí... ¿Scarlet y tú son primos? -Repetía por milésima vez Tsubaki, tratando de asimilar en qué mundo dos personas tan diferentes podían compartir un patrón genético.

-Efectivamente. Puede que no lo parezca, pero los dos crecimos juntos aquí.

-De acuerdo... Ya decía yo, que luego se te salía el acentito-respondió divertida la morena, tratando de relajarse un poco.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no me sucede!

* * *

En ese momento la música comenzó a sonar.

Según lo acordado, la primera hora sería muy a lo londinense, música lenta de piano y violines para bailar... Ya después, y hasta que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, uno de los mejores DJ's de la ciudad se daría vuelo con las mezclas. Después de todo, ni la mitad del Shibusen tenía más de veinte años, y los jóvenes sólo quieren divertirse.

Algunas parejas comenzaban a levantarse rumbo a la pista de baile, y Nathaniel no lo pudo evitar. Esta noche entregaría a la mujer a la que quería para él a otro -muy afortunado- hombre... Lo mínimo que podía pedir era una pieza.

Haciendo gala de sus modales de caballero, y sacando a relucir esa parte suya que conocía de pies a cabeza las normas para tratar con una dama, Nathaniel se puso de pie frente a Tsubaki, y haciendo una leve reverencia, extendió el brazo con la palma hacia arriba en su dirección.

Mirándola directamente a los ojos, y notando como un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas, sintió como su mano entraba en contacto con la suya; entonces la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hacia el centro de la pista.

Con mucho cuidado, la acercó hacia él, tomándola por la esbelta cintura. No tanto como para que Scarlet lo reprendiera por haber tratado de frustrar sus planes, pero lo suficiente para sentir sus pechos casi juntos, y la respiración pausada de la morena.

Entonces comenzaron a bailar. Era una canción lenta, pero algo en la forma que las teclas graves del piano resonaban una y otra vez, rítmicamente, generaba en Tsubaki una especie de "delirio de persecución". Ella se dejaba guiar por Nathaniel, en unos momentos tan sólo se limitaban a balancearse calmadamente, y en otras giraban y giraban, y de vez en cuando él la levantaba en el aire, o cambiaba de dirección una y otra vez.

-Conoces esta canción, ¿correcto? -Susurró Tsubaki, aprovechando que su boca se encontraba a centímetros del oído de su compañero.

-Correcto. Pensé que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de bailar mi pieza favorita contigo, princesa. Después de todo, mañana no estarás aquí para mí.

La chica no comprendió a qué se refería Nathaniel con eso, pero, en lugar de preguntarle, simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Comparado con los primeros minutos, el resto de la canción pasó tranquilamente. Cuando se dió cuenta, Tsubaki estaba sentada en la mesa de nuevo, y Nathaniel le decía que iría a buscar a una de sus amigas.

A lo lejos, veía como Black Star hacía que Scarlet girara en el aire. Ambos lucían muy contentos dando vueltas...

* * *

-¡Gracias Black!-Logró decir antes de que tuviera que volver a respirar agitadamente.

-Por más que acabas de confesar tu complot secreto contra mí, te prometí el primer baile, ¡y los dioses como Yo siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra!-Respondió el peli azul.

-No es un complot. Pero no te preocupes, ya me lo agradecerás después...

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué les parece?

Vaya que estuvo loco imaginarme en dos sitios, tan cercanos y tan distantes al mismo tiempo... Pero me gustó como quedó... ¿Y a ustedes?

Listo, supongo que el Viernes me pondré a escribir un poquitín más, ¡y con suerte habrá capítulo nuevo esta misma semana! ¡Yay!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Se despide,

Bakita-chan.


	19. Chapter 19

¡Changos! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Casi un mes después, el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero que no me odien por haber demorado tanto, pero, ¡yo amé como ha quedado!

yuki-chan22: ¡Yukki! ¡Gracias por comentar! Por cierto, ¡sí pasé el examen! Pues, ¿que te digo? Black Star es así... Uno nunca sabe por donde están sus pensamientos... xDDDDDD

¡Disfrúten mucho!

* * *

El tiempo corría rápido en la pista de baile. Era apenas la segunda hora de música de DJ, y Tsubaki no podía más... Había bailado con las chicas, con Nathaniel, ¡hasta con el rector Taylor!

Pese a todo, no eran más de las diez de la noche, la gente seguía llegando, y la fiesta no tenía intenciones de terminar.

-Necesito aire- le dijo a Liz, no muy segura de que la rubia pudiera escucharla. -Estaré en el balcón, por si me necesitan.

Afuera, el viento soplaba cálido, y traía consigo olor a mar. Al igual que todo el edificio, el balcón estaba exquisitamente adornado con estilo gótico. Rodeada por un barandal que asemejaba a los que construyeron los antiguos griegos, la plataforma de mármol reflejaba la luna que menguaba en el cielo.

La morena no pudo resistir el deseo de sentarse en el barandal; así que en cuestión de segundos tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared, y los pies descalzos reposando frente a ella.

A lo lejos, el Parlamento brillaba, tan espléndido como siempre. Más atrás, el océano ondeaba sereno... Por todas partes había gente caminando por las calles y plazas, y la música sonaba baja detrás de ella.

Tal era la belleza del momento; que Tsubaki se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento, o dos...

* * *

-¡Carajo! ¿Donde se metió esa chica?-Se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez, Liz Thompson. -No puedo creer que se me haya escapado! ¡Justo cuando la fiesta se pone buena!

Pero no, si a alguien no le gustaban los sitios caldeados y ruidosos, era a la Espada Demoníaca, quien seguía allá afuera, sintiendo el viento en la piel.

* * *

Un extraño sonido la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue una nubecilla de polvo, y tres líneas blancas detrás.

-¿Kid?-Susurró, tan bajito que el joven no logró escucharla.

Sí, era él... Vistiendo una sencilla pero muy sexy camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello desabotonado sin parecer vago, y unos pantalones negros. Su cabello estaba alborotado por el viaje en la patineta voladora, dándole un aspecto salvaje y provocativo.

Wow, ¿en serio estaba pensando eso?

-Bueno, debo admitir que nunca he tenido mal gusto...-Pensó la morena mientras observaba la cortina grisácea dispersándose.

En cuestión de segundos, su mirada se encontró con las doradas orbes del hijo de la Muerte, y él caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

-Tsubaki, debo admitir, que luces muy simétrica hoy-dijo Kid, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisita cómplice.

-Gracias, Kid. Tu padre dijo que estarías de misión, ¿cómo te fue?-preguntó, intentando establecer una conversación; después de todo, él siempre había sigo un hombre muy maduro, y aceptó de buen grado la desición de Tsubaki al terminar su relación.

-Un brote de locura. Todo controlado... -Respondió. -De hecho, fue más secillo de lo que me esperaba; ¡hasta fuí capaz de llegar a la fiesta! -Completó emocionado.

-¡Genial! -Tsubaki sonrió, Kid siempre se relajaba cuando lograba completar una misión existosamente.

-En fin, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? La pura vida está allá dentro. -Dijo sarcásticamente el chico, sacando a relucir su desinterés por la música estrepitosa y los monos asimétricos en el salón.

-Pues...

* * *

-¿Dónde está? Black Star, no me digas que tu tampoco la encuentras... -Musitó Scarlet frenéticamente, jalando al peli azul por el cuello de la camisa, logrando colocar sus rostros a la misma altura.

-Emh, no... No sé dónde está. -Respondió Black Star, que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire.

-¡Genial! ¿Y si Nathaniel te la robó y ya están cruzando el Lago Victoria? Porque déjame decirte, que mi primo está mega clavado con la morena... Idiota, ¡si la perdemos será tu culpa!

-Scarlet, nunca fui el mejor en geografía-comenzó Black Star, ignorando el inapropiado comentario de la chica-, pero, el Lago Victoria está en África...

-Como sea. Ahora, tú quedate aquí. ¡Iré a ver si encuentro a Nath!

Dicho esto, la de cabellos castaños salió corriendo, esquivando grácilmente a la multitud.

-Necesito aire... -Masculló. ¿Que haría si ese tipo en serio se había llevado a Tsubaki?

* * *

-¡Nathaniel!-Gritó una hermosa chica de cabellos color rojo.

-Melissa, ¡cuánto tiempo!-Respondió el joven al identificar la voz de su mejor amiga.

-Tienes que contármelo todo. ¿Como es Death City? ¿Coqueto para ir de vacaciones? ¿Hace frío? ¡Ven, baila conmigo!

-¿Como decirle que no a esos ojitos?

Porque ellos dos tenían muchas cosas pendientes...

* * *

-Entonces, ¿quién dará el discurso, Kid?-Preguntó Tsubaki, curiosa.

-Pues, Hayabusa Kun lo llevaba rato preparando, creo que lo justo es que lo dé él... Yo disfrutaré de la fiesta sin preocupación alguna esta ocasión.

-¡Eso es fabuloso! Liz y Patty lo pasaron genial eligiendo vestidos.

-Ya lo creo, esas dos deben aprovechar hasta ell último minuto de la noche. ¡No permitiré que vuelvan a vestir asimétricamente en un evento del Shibusen!

La morena trató de reír, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un suspiro. Kid nunca cambiaría...

* * *

-Un estúpido balcón para todo el salón. Ese arquitecto y yo tenemos que hablar... -Gruñía Black Star mientras apartaba a los estudiantes de su camino. -¡Lo que me faltaba!

Lo primero que vió al salir al balcón fueron unos piecitos sobre el barandal. Eran pequeños y femeninos... Conforme siguió adentrandose, se encontró con la nuca de Kid y con Tsubaki sentada frente a él. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre algo que él no se molestó ni en tratar de escuchar.

De pronto, Black Star ya no se encontraba en el balcón, sino en el cuarto de la que había sido su Arma, acariciando su piel y besando sus labios... Volvió a aquel momento en que encontró a esos dos durmiendo juntos... Todo le cayó encima en cuestión de segundos.

El aire se torno pesado y difícil de respirar en el exacto momento en que Tsubaki lo vió, y Kid se dió la vuelta para mirarlo.

Oh, quería golpear a ese bastardo...

* * *

-¡Uy! Se pondrá feo si no lo detenemos... -Comentó Patty, que se encontraba sentada a la mesa con Liz y Chrona. -Mira hermana, ¡Black Star golpeará a Kid en la cara!

-¿Qué..?-Entonces lo vió, en el balcón, Black Star se encontraba en tensión, al igual que Kiddo, listos para acabar con lo que se cruzara en su camino. Tsubaki, sentada en el barandal, estaba evidentemente preocupada. -Ok, ok... ¿Cómo lo detenemos? Patty, no, muy obvio... Ir yo, ¡ni de loca!

La mirada de la Thompson mayor encontró a Chrona, y una loca idea relampagueó en su cabeza.

-...y eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, ¡no es difícil!-Decía Liz mientras ayudaba a la de cabellos rosados a atravesar la pista de baile. -No importa cómo, pero debes traerlo de vuelta. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un empujoncito que la hizo acabar a medio balcón.

Kid hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno, aún cuando no entendía por qué Black Star se encontraba tan... Listo para arrancarle la cabeza...

En ese momento vió un destello morado atravesar la puerta y acabar su loca carrera justo detrás del peli azul. Cuando logró enfocar a la curiosa figura, se encontró con Chrona, quien llevaba un lindo vestido a juego con su melena y su sonrojo; debía admitirlo, la chica lucía adorable.

-Emh, Kid...-Comenzó. -¿Puedes venir un momento?

-Claro Chro. ¿Qué necesitas?

¡Mierda! Liz nunca le dió una respuesta para eso... ¡No sabía lidiar con preguntas así! Justo cuando la pelirosa iba a decir algo como "descuida, no es nada; vuelve a lo tuyo", la mirada amenazante de la Thompson la encontró, generándole un escalofrío tremendo.

La chica recurrió a uno de los trucos que Patty le mostró para hablar más fluidamente: Escupe cualquier estupidez, pero hazlo con seguridad. -Oh, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?-Y vaya que lo tomó a pecho...Uu

Kid no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. De ella se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso... Pero, ¡en serio estaba mona! Claro, si la llevera a un peluquero que reparara ese asimétrico corte, estaría mucho mejor... Pero, oh, ¿qué más daba? Chrona lo estaba salvando de la cólera de Black Star; y eso era más que suficiente para él.

-Por supuesto, mi bella dama-respondió mientras le tendía el brazo y comenzaban a caminar hacia la pista. -Hasta luego, Tsubaki, Black Star.

Una vez que los jóvenes se perdieron de vista, el cuerpo del chico Estrella se relajó, y casi de inmediato se volteó para encarar a la morena, quien aún no mudaba esa expresión de ¿pero-qué-carajos? que tan bonita la hacía ver.

Sin poderlo evitar, Black Star eliminó la distancia entre ellos y se aferró a la cintura de Tsubaki, que ya estaba a medio camino de bajar del barandal. Ella correspondió sin pensarlo, y comprobó que el chico había crecido; unos meses más y tendría que mirarlo hacia arriba.

-Te extrañé...-Murmuró el de cabellos azules.

-También yo... No me vuelvas a dejar, por favor. -Respondió Tsubaki, sintiendo los ojos escocer.

Después, silencio; sólo dos personas que disfrutaban del calor de la otra en esa noche de invierno.

* * *

-¡Estúpidos caramelos! ¡Estúpida gelatina! ¡Estúpidos todos!-Maka se encontraba sentada a la mesa, desquitando su furia contra el iPhone de Soul; todo por culpa del Candy Crush...

-Tranquila, amor-decía el albino mientras besaba la frente de su novia. -Tú puedes.

-No, ¡no puedo! Debo pedirle a Patty que me envíe más vidas, o a este paso nunca pasaré este estú...-la ojiverde frenó sus quejas en seco, para sorpresa de Soul.

-¿Qué sucede?

Maka se limitó a apuntar con un gesto de cabeza hacia el balcón. Lo que vió casi hizo que Soul escupiera el sorbo de café que había tomado...

Afuera, bajo los primeros copos de lo que se convertiría en una hermosa nevada, Black Star y Tsubaki se besaban tiernamente. Un momento que hablaba de adicciones, lágrimas y amores, de esperanzas, promesas y noches en vela.

-Al fin...-susurraron.

* * *

Sus labios sabían a vino veraniego y helado de chocolate.

Black Star la tenía firmemente sostenida por la cintura, como si temiera que en cualquier momento la chica entre sus brazos desaparecería.

Finalmente, los pulmones de Tsubaki rompieron el encanto, y se tuvieron que separar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo sabían; ese era su lugar.

-Vuelve conmigo, Shinigami te aceptará. Por favor, Black Star... No volveré a Death City sin tí. Scarlet puede venir también, estoy segura que ella y su primo harán buen equipo. Por favor.

-Princesa mía, por supuesto que volveré; después de esto, ten algo seguro: no te perderé de nuevo-respondió el de cabellos azules.

Entonces la Espada Demoníaca se permitió hacer una de esas cosas que tanto extrañaba de estar con su Técnico. Elevó la resonancia de su alma, hasta que estuvo perfectamente sincronizada con la de Black Star. Dos almas vibrando al unísono, dos corazones al ritmo de uno...

* * *

-Oh por Shinigami...-Dijo la rubia mayor cuando vió a Kid y a Chrona bailando. -Le dije que lo alejara de aquellos dos, pero, ¡no me esperaba eso!

Ambos se encontraban balanceándose lentamente al ritmo de una canción Techno lenta. A kilómetros se notaba el rubor en las mejillas de ambos, puesto que Kid, a pesar de ser un galán, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación de abrazar a una chica, y Chrona, bueno, esa pobrecilla estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento...

-Hermana, ¿tú crees..?-Comenzaba Patty.

-Tiempo al tiempo, Patricia. ¿Quién sabe? Algún día, quizás...

* * *

-Así que... ¿Volverás con nosotros?-Le preguntó Soul a Black Star cuando bajaban de las escaleras del Shibusen.

El albino le había dejado su saco a Maka, quien caminaba descalza, con los tacones en la mano que no sostenía la de Soul. A su lado, Liz y Patty hablaban de desviarse en el camino de vuelta a Death City y visitar alguna playa del Caribe; y junto a ellas, Kid y Chrona mantenían una tranquila conversación sobre algún tema desconocido.

-¡Por suspuesto, hombre!-Respondió el peli azul, abrazando fuertemente la cintura de Tsubaki, causándole un sonrojo a la morena.

-¡Fabuloso!-Intervino Maka, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué con Nathaniel? No sé tú, pero yo lo ví muy acaramelado con una pelirroja de por ahí... Melissa, o algo similar.-Dijo Patty.

-Es una de sus amigas de Londres, crecieron juntos, así que, creo que se veía venir...-Dijo Tsubaki. -Se merece lo mejor, en serio.

-En fin, chicos, no nos preocupemos por el mañana... En el camino ví un lindo Boliche, ¿¡quién está de humor para unas chuzas de medianoche!?-Canturreó Liz.

-¡Yoo!-Respondieron todos a coro.

* * *

-¡No siento mi brazo!

-Superaré a Dios, ¡inclusive en los bolos!

-Perdiste, azulito...

-Nyaaah, ya tengo sueño.

Todo el camino de vuelta al hotel fue divertido y ligero. Se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad en el ambiente, y el espíritu de 'noche joven' los tenía a todos entre risa y risa.

Al llegar al Lobby, todos decidieron jugar al Ascensor Sardina, y se las arreglaron para entrar los ocho en el diminuto cubículo; por suerte, todas sus habitaciones se encontraban en el mismo piso, así que fue un viaje sin escalas.

Piso veintiuno. Liz, Patty, y ahora Kid, habitación 2109. Chrona, habitación 2123. Soul y Maka, habitación 2146. Tsubaki... Suite presidencial.

Todos habían corrido a sus habitaciones, después de todo, volarían al día siguiente, y a nadie le gusta cruzar aduanas semi-dormido.

Tras un breve beso, Black Star se decidió a hablar. -Aún no me creo que en serio esté pasando...-Apenas terminó la frase, abrazó fuertemente a la chica.

-Lo sé... Ven, quédate conmigo. Mañana temprano iremos a tu departamento por tus cosas. Por favor; temo que al despertar descubra que todo fue una treta de mi imaginación.

-En serio, Tsubaki, eres mi perdición...-susurró, al mismo tiempo que entraba a la lujosa suite.

Esa noche se limitaron a dormir juntos, ella recostada en el pecho de él. Black Star trazaba círculos en la espalda de la chica, mientras sentía cada poro de su piel erizarse ante su tibio aliento.

-No sabes por cuánto tiempo soñé esto...

El peli azul no obtuvo respuesta alguna, y poco a poco se abandonó ante los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Qué importaba el mañana? Hoy, sabía que todo valió la pena...

* * *

Nyaaah... */*

¡Black y Tsubaki estan juntos al fin! -Baila-.

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Merezco un Review? ¡Es el penúltimo capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Epílogo

Despedida de la Autora:

Caramba, ¿qué puedo decir? Se acabó... -Vacío existencial-.

Cuando comenzé con este Fic, que fue el primero de muchos que escribiré, no tenía idea que acabaría diecinueve capítulos después, con más de cuarenta Reviews y un montón de nuevas amistades que obtuve; porque yo las considero mis amigas... Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme, y por darme esa motivación para seguir con algo a lo que yo no le había puesto ningún tipo de expectativa.

Gracias,

Fernanda.

* * *

Epílogo.

-Bienvenido de vuelta...-Susurró Tsubaki mientras se acomodaba en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Black Star, deleitándose con su calor.

-Gracias preciosa-respondió el de cabellos azules, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la desnuda espalda de su morena. -Es irónico, ¿no lo crees? Tuve que irme diez mil kilómetros lejos de ti para darme cuenta de que este es mi lugar...

Cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la chica, la encontró profundamente dormida. Lucía hermosa, ni como negarlo. Esas pestañas que parecían crecer cada día un poco más, sus finos labios, las curvas de su cuerpo, que se marcaban aún bajo las sábanas. Hermosa.

Con un delicado movimiento, Black Star se deslizó hasta quedar a su altura y la abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Por mucho tiempo la había observado dormir sin que ella lo supiera. Tantas y tantas veces acarició su cuerpo furtivamente, que en ese momento nada lo hacía más feliz que saberla suya. No de Kid, no de Nathaniel. Suya...

-Después de todo, el chico número uno necesita a su chica número uno.-Pensó, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Tsubaki despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban en su ventana. Al girar se encontró con Black Star, que dormía tranquilamente al otro lado de la cama; entonces todos los sucesos de la noche anterior danzaron por su mente. El dulce sabor de sus besos, sus estremecedoras caricias; esa sensación de sentise completada por él... No pudo evitar suspirar.

No quería salir de la maraña de cobijas y almohadas; estaba calientito y cómodo... Pero, tenían que ir a clases...

Como si hubiera leído su mente, en ese momento Black Star se dió la vuelta. Aún dormido, buscó su cuerpo y amoldó el suyo a el, embonando como dos cucharas. La morena podía sentir su musculoso pecho en la espalda, su tenue respiración que la invitaba a dormir.

-Al diablo con el Shibusen. No me extrañarán...-Concluyó Tsubaki. Así que se acercó aún más a él y se permitió volver a dormir, disfrutando de lo que sería el primero de muchos días felices al lado del hombre de su vida.

Porque sus almas siempre estuvieron hechas el uno para el otro...

* * *

Estado del Fic: Completo.


End file.
